


Demon King

by Slydragon666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Contracts, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demon Harry Potter, Demons, Dragonese, Dragons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Graphic Description, Harems, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpeg, Multi, Parseltongue, Political Alliances, Politics, Powerful Harry Potter, Royalty, Sex, Vampire Severus Snape, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Werewolf Remus Lupin, charlie is dragon representative, dark vs light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing, every one believes he ran away or is doing a mission for Albus Dumbledore as his dying wish. Meanwhile, the war is at its Climax between the dark and light. The dark had always been led by a demon king until the great Demon King passed away decades ago, for years the Dark Lords has led the dark, but now there is a New Demon King. How will this change the dark? How will this effect the War? What does this have to do with Harry Potter?





	1. All Hail the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is foundation for the rest of the story. I have at least half planned, the ending is still up in the air, but I will probably do this in parts for now as I edit the rest and type out the rest. The beginning will focus a lot on the dark side before turning to look at the war its self, but a lot of good scenes in between and underlying plots to discover. This uses everything from all the first 6 books to the summer, and all the fact from the seventh will be used. There is a lot going on so I have a lot of notes for myself. Do not expect weekly updates. I like to post in bulk so maybe about once a month if editing is going well. I do have a few stories going at once so be patient.

 

Chapter 1: All Hail the Demon King

 

The hall was filled with people of all different background and heritage chatting excitedly, there was clear divides of some groups. But what they all had in common was their dark natures. Remus Lupin stood with the pack leader and guards. In another groups of family of Veelas stood their bright white hair stand out along with Lucius and his son, Draco. Of to the shadows was Greyback and his own pack growling at the other pack. Severus stood with several other older vampires looking down their noses at the inferior creatures and people. A group of dark skinned demons stood with other trading secrets, Blaise Zabini stood with his mother an incubus.

A large group of dark wizards and witches some were death eaters. A kappa and Banshin stood with other oddities without anarchy or organization. A dark elf glowered along with a couple more. Goblins stood off to the side in the front whispering together. Orges snorted as two other stood at it’s side. A Troll titered back and forth on his feet. Ghoul stood with another Vampire glaring at the room. Hag with stood with a group of sorceresses and a warlock stood near them with an imp on his shoulder. Grindylows spied from the pool of water ran across the room. Nagria coiled around each other hissing in a light discussion. A manticore laid in front watching the area with a smirk. Doxies flew around the room avoiding the group of Acromantula. Hagrid stood with two other Giants. Demiguise sat on the back of a Centaur tilting in pensive looks on their faces.

A group of house elves ran across the room to take up stations next the side of a large throne of dark wood and red cushions. Two guards walked out to stand on either side as an older man with pepper hair and unseeing eyes as he turned to the crowd of creatures and people.

“I am glad everyone could come at short notice. I am Advisor Agustus Joseph Rupert Lennox to the Demonic Kingdom. Today is the day we have been waiting years for, since the tragic passing of the great demon king Ravana Gwien. In his will he had declared that his heir would be determined by a private arena battle between all his heirs to the death til only strongest one was standing left. Over the summer we finally found his last heir and was able to hold the battle.” The old man announced projecting his voice to the crowd before him. Everyone started to whisper to furiously, with a tap of his wooden staff, there was silence again.

“We are here to day to present the new future Demon King to community, the last one standing in the arena as victor, and on this saturday we will hold the coronation, so expect the invitations to arrive this week as well our new wishes to meet every one on one over week.” Advisor Lennox continued as more hushed whispering could be heard around the room. “Retenar Dorian Venitch, please present his majesty.”

A blonde man with black horns that curled back along his head and sharp blue eyes nodded from behind Advisor Lennox with a slight bow, turned a bout face moving out of the room. The tapping of leather boots on stone could heard down the hallway, a man with slicked back dark hair with jet black horns that curled back and up again, entered the room with dragon scale leather armor that shimmered in the moonlight and a long thick black robe trimmed with silver. The man stopped in front of the crowd stand tall and proud confidence about him with his Advisor Lennox on his left and his Retainer Dorian on his right.

The man opened his sharp green eyes narrowing in on the crowd taking in everyone and their reactions as his advisor announced him. “I present you the Demon King Harry James Potter.”

There was silence for a single moment before the room broke out in chaos. Severus growled cursing his luck that he gain new master and it was Potter. Potter would ran this community right into the ground at least when it was Voldemort and Albus he had a chance of a life, now he was fucked. Potter would force his light ideals on this poor community and ruin them. Especially if the brat fought Voldemort would tear this community apart and the light would destroy them. They needed balance not this dunderhead brat.

Remus looked dumbstruck and sadden at this realization that James must have had demon blood from the king for Harry to be here. Harry had gone missing a few months before, they had thought he ran off to do Dumbledore's mission according to Hermione and Ron, who had said they swore that they would do it together and weren’t sure why he left without them. But he realized that this must mean that Harry competed in the battle arena; he could have died and they would never had found out. He realized with an icy cold feeling that struck his heart that his friends son almost died and they would have passed it off as him running away.

Hagrid was just as dumbstruck and confused, as the giants growled in protest next to him. This community if they didn’t accept their new king would tear him apart. He never would wish that fate on the boy he had once gone to get when he was 11 years old at the Dursley’s.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other from across the room just as shocked that this light child was now a dark creature and their new king didn’t sit well with them now. Potter would have power over all of them and could kill them with one word and the guards would be on them. A streak of fear run through them, but they weren’t the only ones.

Lucius was angry at this insult of having this brat think he could rule over them just because he won some silly little duel in an arena, and probably cheat too. His lord would not be happy when he reported back to him, his lord was meant to rule the dark side and destroy the light once and for all. He gripped the metal of the snake cane, his knuckles turning white as he shouted out, “What is this bull shit!”

A few demons added their voices in protest stepping forward, Dorian automatically pulled his sword and advance forward in front of the king. Harry put out a hand to stop Dorian, who looked back at his king with a side glance before nodding and backing up out of his way.

“SILENCE!” Harry commanded at once the room filled with a heavy pressure of power on them causing many to fall to their knees before the new king. He stared down at them with half-lidded eyes, face expressionless giving nothing away to the crowd before him. The king stepped forward down the steps looking at the few that were still standing the two elder vampires that just bowed their heads in respect at the show of power, to which Harry acknowledge their submission.

The manticore still standing that gave him tooth smile, “Oh my Majesty what a wonderful show. I am so glad I could come see all these prideful, over-confident wretches fall to a knee before you.”

It's cold laugh echoed through the room, the king turned away from it without commenting, looking too all those who were bowed to him. “I am aware of current state of the dark side. I did not just win the arena battle and automatically became king. I went through months of training and learning for this position until the elders demned me ready to rule even then the advisor and elders will be advising my decisions. That's why I asked to meet all of you one on one to hear your concerns in person. I am not like the great demon king before me, nor am I a child of light. I will strive to better our position to bring back the balance we once had. If you have something to say you say it to me, if you wish duel me then you may try. I will not back down from this position now that I am here not matter what.”

The king stopped with his back to the crowd, his sharp eyes on Dorian, and spoke in low voice, “and if you think you can take me out you can try….” A shadow jumped at the open back, over the crowd, but a hand stopped the shadow, now its body hang from its neck and hand wrapped around it, the shadow crawled at the talons of the hand that cut into its neck, green slitted eyes bore into the dark creature face now draining of the shadowy appearance. “I will however, not show mercy if you think you can kill me, no amount of begging will save you. That is your only warning.”

Bring the assassin up to his face tilting his head back hissing lowly at it, anger green flames started to appear on his cape and hood, and it began to scream and beg. The king's eyes a light with flames, burning the assassin alive until he was charred and lifeless limp. He dropped the body, walking back up the stairs to stand in front of the throne. The house elves ran over dragging the corpse away quickly.

Advisor Lennox smiled evilly before stepping forward, “All hail the Demon King Harry James Potter!”

There was a roar of chanting of the crowd at the demon king many being won over by the display and words. The king turned and left with Dorian following after his king.

Severus shook his head stunned by the display, still not being taken in by this act. Lucius was just as put off scowling openly. Draco and Blaise felt their fear increase after this display, moving more anxious and nervous next to their elders. Remus was worried what this was doing to his pup, or what has happened to change him so much. Hagrid ran out of the room to tell the order of phoenix. They all made their exits to arrange their meetings with their clans and the king.

This week would be the most interesting in over a century.


	2. Negotiations of Alliances Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos so far. There is a lot more to come.

 

 

Chapter 2: Negotiations of Alliances Begins

 

 

Harry stood in his room letting the house elves remove his armor to put it away. “Your majesty, that was a most impressive display.”

“Thank you, Dorian. I was worried I was laying on a little too thick.” Harry tilted his head laughing with a true smile. “Dobby.”

POP “Yes, Master Demon King Harry Potter.”

Harry sighed, “Dobby I told you just to call me Harry or King for now. That is too much to say at once.”

“Yes Master- King Harry.” Harry shook his head. “What do you needs sir?”

“I need dinner to be delivered to my room. I have paperwork and my schudule to go over before heading to bed for an early day tomorrow.” Harry ordered Dobby making sure he understood before turning to Dorian.

“Yes King Harry.” Dobby said bowing his long ears flopping forward, and with a pop he left.

“You know you will never win with that elf.” Dorian laughed standing next to Harry’s desk, as Harry sat in his tall back chair pulling out a book and pile of paperwork.

“I know but that's why I love the little guy. He makes me feel normal.” Harry said with a soft smile thinking of his old life that seemed so long ago already. “How does my schedule look so far, Dorian?”

“You have training in the morning, meeting with werewolves, house elves, and grindylows until one in the afternoon we stop for lunch, then meeting with the dark elves by the forest, evening meeting with the vampires, and dinner with the goblin emperor.” Dorian detailing tomorrow's schedule.

“Any word from the mermaids?” Harry asked not looking up from writing.

“No sir.” Dorian frowned shaking his head.

“I am going to have to go to them, aren’t I?” Harry reflected the same expression letting out sigh.

“I think so sir. They hate leaving the water and make many excuse as not to leave.” Dorian answered with a slight disdain.

“And that will come to a stop if they don’t want my full force on them.” Harry sharply replied his eyes narrowing down on his paperwork.

“I know sir.” Dorian replied just as Dobby returned with a platter of food that seemed piled high and variety. Harry gave the elf quiet thank you before he popped away again leaving him to pick at the platter as he worked.

“Any other letters yet?” Harry asked pressing on to other work that he could get done.

“Not yet I figure the majority will come tomorrow during the afternoon.” Dorian commented with slight in incline of his head.

“Very well.” Harry nodded in agreement at the logic.

“Sir you will have to start looking for your mates soon too.” Dorian put forth cautiously in a low voice.

“I know after getting my interiance I saw few clues to who they were, but it will take a lot of work.” Harry stopped looking up at the window dazing out in thought.

“Sir?” Dorian said in concerned tone.

“You think it would be easier being King, being able to command people whatever you want, but it just seems harder.” Harry commented before shaking his head, his black hair brushing against his brow, but unable to rid the haunted tint to his green eyes. He looked back at Dorian to push on to rest of his business. “How is the mission I set my spies out on?”

“A lot of progress, they need more time, but think by the time you have your meeting with him they will be ready.” Dorian reported proudly with mischievous smirk.

“Good.” Harry smirked before turning to his paperwork again with only the sound of the scratches of the quil. “How is your mother Dorian?”

Dorian seemed to be expecting this question as if he had been asked million times from him, but never had the heart to not answer or refute the young king. “A bit better. Losing my sister was hard for her.”

“I know. I miss her too…. And everyone else.” Harry got a far off look remember good and bad times at once. Dorian knew the look he had seen since the young king had gotten to the castle and he had taken his position at his side. The question always led to this.

“Sir, I think it would be best to get some rest. It will be a long week.” Dorian brought Harry out of his thoughts, before he became too lost.

“Yes I think so too.” Harry finish his dinner, and got up to go to his bed and Dorian went out to his guards spoke few words before heading to bed too.

 

 

 

Harry awoke from a nasty nightmare at 2 am and began to get ready for the day since he was up, writing up letters to send out, and looking over drafts of treats and agreements he will need for the day. Once he finished he called for breakfast before Dorian arrived at 6 am for them to head to training out in the barricades. They did a couple of rounds of mock duels with wand and swordplay before heading off to his throne room to take his first group in for the day, the werewolf pack leaders.

The werewolves entered the room glowering at each other, Remus stood next to a few tall Alpha werewolves nicely dressed. The other side was Greyback and two of his top guards next to him. Harry stood up to greet them on equal footing, “Welcome. I am glad you are familiar with each other this will go more smoothly.”

“Your majesty.” The werewolves on the left bowed respectfully.

“Sire.” Greyback growled in short tone before turning back to the other pack leaders.

“I brought you all here to get an idea of the situation around the werewolves and their living conditions. In my previous life gave me little knowledge of this, my lessons gave me a little more light, but I find that asking the source is the best.” Harry explained expressionlessly as he turned back to his throne to sit down as he waved for the left group to begin.

“Well, your majesty. I am Rober Tellera, leader of pack Kappa Phi. We mostly live in communities outside of normal society far from people. We struggle to make ends meet in shelter, healthcare, and food wise.” Rober tried to explain nervously, the other leaders nodding in agreement to their situations, Remus put a hand on the leaders shoulder support him.

“So much like the homeless in the Muggle world?” Harry asked bluntly. The leader swallowed and nodded confirmation.

Greyback huffed in annoyance, “They wouldn’t have this problem if they didn’t reject their nature so much.”

Harry turned to Greyback unfazed by his words, “How does your pack fair, Greyback?”

“We are well feed and shelter because we take what we need and don’t hide like cowardly pups.” Greyback growled the shot at the other leaders that flinched at the violent alpha.

“I see. Does your pack get chased out these places you take? Or end up in many fights?” Harry asked giving the alpha his full attention, making Remus frown uneasily, fearful that it was true that he had changed from the caring smiling boy they remembered. Last night the Order of Phoenix held an emergency meeting that just ended up descending into theories and chaos without them having any facts to work with.

Greyback stood up straighter with a wicked gleam in his eyes before replying to the King’s inquiry. “They try to chase us out of the places we take, but the thrill of the fight just makes it better and grantees food on the table and more pack members. Not all of them end in fights, some of them are scared off without much more than a growl. But we prefer to keep moving to find new places and more food sources of course.”

The King leaned forward in thought as Greyback flashed of his sharp tooth stained yellow from years of blood and flesh he had feast upon. “I see. Does your whole pack agree with your alliance to the death eaters? Are they all joined as death eaters or just as his dogs?” Harry let a cruel smile curl along the edges as Greyback growled at the dog comment. Dorian stepping forward making the wolf back down for now narrowing his glaze on the demon king. “Well?”

“We all agreed to follow the Dark Lord for both the dark and our own sakes, and no we are not all marked as Death Eaters.” Greyback grounded out an answer. Harry nodded before sitting up to look over at the other Leaders again.

“Rober, do you and other leaders have many children and woman in your packs?” Harry asked expressionless again.

“Yes, there are quite a few women, some of us have taken mates male and female, many children that have accidental been turned have been foster by us after they were casted out, and few of us have decide to bear pups.” Rober answered quickly the other leaders seemed to be letting him be their spokesmen for the group Harry found.

“Greyback?” Harry tilted his head towards the Alpha.

“Yes we have many children taken and turned, and also beared, we have taken many woman turned and not turned. We protect all of them ferociously.” Greyback said almost proudly of the size and growth of his pack, which Harry found was not a totally a bad thing, just way he did it.

“Very well. I do have a proposal for everyone's packs.” Harry sat up letting a hand wave to one of his guards to take a stack of papers from him to pass out. “I have many lands, manors, mansions, and towns that I own, a mass of gold behind all of them. I have picked out a town that would work best for the werewolves. It's not being lived in currently with surrounding woods nearby and a mountain range with lots of game to hunt. There a few buildings that need repair but I can send workers and elves to fix it up within the month. You will find I listed everything in the town from houses to more. You just have to send us the numbers of your pack and what you think your packs will still need. I know werewolves can not own land, therefore I will own the land and you will live on it. Once you have settled in we can start a discussion about trades and mutual benefits agreement. I will also include a ward that will reject non-werewolves from the town on the full moon to keep everyone safe within and outside, on every other day it will be normal protective shield for the town from muggles and such. We can also add to it later if you have need. This town will be open for all of you at anytime.”

“You.. you would reall-ly… do something like this… for us.” Rober was so shocked he couldn’t keep an sentence together, hands shaking as he held the paper like a lifeline. The other Alphas in very much the same states.   

“Yes. Those are only drafts of the proposal. You just have to send me the information and once I make a hard copy for you to sign I will send for you. From there I will send letter when the town is move in ready and the elves will help you there.” Harry clarified turning to Greyback, who was staring at him confused and angry.

“Is this a trick you little brat?!” Greyback advanced shouting, Dorian waved and the guards stopped the wolf, pinning him to the ground with their pole arms crossed over him, he growled and snapped at them.

“Greyback, I have no reason to trick you or your people. You may be an evil terrible person, but it will not stop me from offering your people a place to live in peace if they want. I don’t even care if you continue to work for Voldemort or go out on a kill spree. That's your business not mine” Remus and the leader gasped at hear this, Harry got up walking over to the wolf not reacting to them.

“You are the only one to blame if you get killed doing so. But your people will not have that held against them for your actions as their alpha, you must do what is best for them. Like I must do what's best for my people.” Harry stopped and bending down into the face the gobsmacked greyback gold eyes wide in shock.

“So what will to be Alpha?” Harry whispered with a sharp green gaze that slitted with the threat; that if talked back again he would lose his head, as the clawed hands reaching slow towards the wolf.

Greyback closed his eyes and took a shaky breathe to control his raging wolf inside. “For my pack I will bring back the proposal and talk to them about it.”

“Good.” Harry said pulled back up immediately with a bright smile that unsettled everyone in the room. The guards moving away from the alpha returning to their position at their kings dismissal. “Oh and Greyback your welcome to tell Voldemort about this meeting if you want.”

Greyback shook his head waving for his guard to leave, storming out the door slamming it behind him. “Always so angry.” Harry said shaking his own head before turning to the rest of the group. “So any more concerns?”

“Why would do that for them?” Rober asked a little scared to piss off the Demon King after the display in front of them; restaining an alpha was never an easy feat to do, but the king was continuously showing he was stronger than one alpha or assassin so far.

“As I said, this is about taking care of my people. Which the werewolves are part of those people as long as we keep our alliances. This is not about the war. Not yet. I have meeting for that and this is not that meeting, this is about my werewolves and their care for now.” Harry stated in final tone closing the discussion. The wolves seemed to understand this, before moving around more comfortable now that the other alpha was gone.

“We don’t want to get involved in the war either.” Rober whispered eyeing Remus, who stiffed at the call out at his presence. “This is a war between wizards.”

“Yes I get that, even thought Voldemort wants it be about dark and light by pulling in other races. But I will take this in to count now that you voiced it. You may leave if you don’t have any more questions or concerns.” Harry said with a kind smile, the others alphas took this a dismissal moving towards the door. “Not you Remus. Stay.”

Remus paused at the door, Rober looking back at him in pity as he followed the others out. Remus turned to Harry, his pup that had changed so much. He felt so nervous and unsure being in the same room. Harry got up waved the guards away only Dorian stayed moving to follow Harry down the stairs. “Remus.”

“Yes, your majesty?” Remus swallowed stifling the noise in his throat as Harry got closer to him stopping just in front of him. Harry moved so fast that all Remus had time to do was gasp as he had arms full of Harry hugging him tightly. Dorian turning away to giving them a few seconds alone. Remus hugged him back tear spring from his eyes, his heart leaped in joy clearin away all his doubts, no Harry didn’t change. His pup still loved this old wolf, and loved him back just as much, remind him of his original pack, his family. “Oh Harry.”

Harry pulled back with a watery smiled. “It's great to see and talk to you again, Remus.” Not letting go of the wolf almost afraid of losing him.  

“We thought we lost you, Harry.” Remus whispered into the teens hair as he couldn’t let go either. He felt the need to scent his pup to make sure he was safe again and that they were still family.

“Your the first person. I have been able to talk from my old life…. And I am glad it was you.” Harry whispered back. After calming down again they finally pulled away. “So tell what's been happening since the summer?”

“Well, we came for you Harry, but you weren’t there. Ron and Hermione talked about a mission you had for Dumbledore. We thought you ran away to do it alone. Both Ron and Hermione felt put out by this thinking you left them behind, but as time went on we grew worried no one had spotted you nor had a sighting of you which would be weird for you just to disappear. The order started searching for you for a long time.” Remus trailed off sadly. “What happened to you Harry?”

“They came for me one day offer the Dursley’s a large amount of money for me. They gladly took the money and sent me away with them. All I had time to do was, give Hedwig my shrunken trunk and her off to the Weasley’s. They threw me into a dungeon below the Arena with fifty other people that were all the heirs of the previous king. My father was of the kings’ blood I don't know if he knew or not, but we spent weeks down in that dungeon together.” Harry stopped looking far off much like the night before.

“Harry, I remember Ron saying that Hedwig arrived at his house, but refused to be touch by anyone. She has been so quiet and sad. It worried us even more about you.” Remus said thinking back to those cold empty days.

“It’s good she’s safe…” Remus motioned for Harry to continue. “So in the dungeons I got to know everyone. Even Dorian’s half sister Silvia.” Remus turned to the Retainer who just nodded looking sad now. “Their mother was one the personal knights to the previous King that had the honor of bearing one of his children. Dorian and Silvia share the same mother, different fathers obviously, but both of them are half dragon thanks to their mother.”

“I see.” Remus replied listen to his pup’s story, rubbing his back.

“So when the month ended we were to fight to the death. I know the Advisor Lennox made it sound like it was a one on one battle for the crown. It wasn’t…” Harry ground his teeth his fangs showing and his eyes brighten with anger, remembering vivid haunting images. “We agreed that who ever won we would carry on the memory of the others. So we got to know each other as much as possible to be able to tell their families and honor their deaths. The elders and advisor disagreed with this.”

Remus put a hand on his shoulder gripping it tightly in comfort causing Harry to take in a shuddering breath. “We went into the arena all fifty of us and slaughter each other to survive, to live to see one more day. Not for a crown. Not for gold. Not for power. But for a life to honor the rest of the fallen.”

Remus shudder at the thought of what Harry went through. “I have nightmares about it every night.”

Remus hugged Harry close again as Harry broke into tears, until he was left in hiccups. “They took me the castle to train me the next day, and for the next few months that's all I did, training on how to be the demon king. If I messed up they punished me. If I did it right I given praise and rewards. I just wanted to go home, but they drilled into my head that this was my life now and that there will never be an escape for me not even in death.”

“I even went through my demon inheritance by myself… it was so painful. They locked me in a room so I could not leave or escape.” Harry trailed off unable to talk anymore past the thickness in his throat with his thoughts consumed in darkness.

Remus held Harry moving them to sit on the stairs, petting his head, running rough fingers through the untamable hair, until his pup was calm again and could talk more. A small timid voice emerged from his arms. “How was Bill and Fleur’s wedding?”

“Magical.” Remus laughed, Harry shook his head at him let the joke side past without a comment. “It was great, until death eaters crashed the party. Everyone is okay. Bill and Fleur are living in Shell Cottage along the coast of Cornwall with lovely view of the beach now.”

“That's good.” Harry nodded. “What about Ron and Hermione?”

“They decided to go to school, since they couldn’t find you.” Remus smiled sadly. “Hogwarts changed since Snape took over as Headmaster and the Carrow twins took over classes for the dark lord control. So from what I heard the DA is fighting them and their rules. I have many rumors of curses, abuse, and rape. Even more of Snape giving detentions to students for everything and anything.”

Harry nodded getting a far off look. “I have spies in Hogwarts watching from the shadows.”

“You do?” Remus asked surprised.

“Yes. Their reports are interesting, and not for the faint of heart.” Harry stated in thoughtfully.

“I can imagine. I do have news to tell you.” Remus started nervously Harry looked up at him curiously. “Me and Tonks have been dating for a long while now and... she’s pregnant.”

Harry blinked before breaking out in a wide grin. “Congrats Remus. You’ll make a great father.”

Remus blushed looking away. “I don’t know about that.”

“I mean it Remus if I could pick anyone I think I would choose you as my father nothing against Sirius but you are more responsible and reliable.” Harry smiled brightly at him, showing him his pup underneath the strong, hard man he had became again.

“Thanks Harry.” Remus said finally with a silly grin.

“I do have a proposal for you.” Harry said more seriously.

“You do?” Remus now frowning in confusion.

“Yes I have a lot of rooms in this castle and I would love for my family to be close.” Harry said with a slight blush. “And on the full moon you could go to the werewolf town for the night.”

Remus stared like a gaping fish at Harry before breaking into a kind smile. “Well I will have to talk to my mate about it Harry. But I would love to live here with my pup. By the way were hoping to name you the godfather of our baby.”

Harry went wide eye with silly grin now. “Oh I accept wholeheartedly.”

Remus laughed, “Good because there was no way I would let you decline.”

“Good I wouldn’t want too.” Harry stood up stretching before holding a hand out to his mentor and friend, Remus. “I have more meetings, but I hope to hear from you soon. Just owl me, oh if you could use Hedwig that would be great so I could see her again, and get my stuff back.”

Harry winked at Remus, who just shook his head before turning to leave out the door lighter since he talked to his pup and understood what had happened.

“Harry you should have told him about the other thing.” Dorian whispered to Harry.

“No not yet. Plans are still in motion.” Harry frowned going back to chair to wait for the house elves. They to came to discuss terms of their agreements with the lands owners, breeding, and such, all of it going well. He met with the grindylows down in the garden fountain to discuss their demands and concerns, before they broke for lunch a few bits, while the guards switched out.

Afterwards they headed down to the forest edge the thick woods hiding the dark elves that greeted their new demon king in kind. The meeting itself was long and very formal with a lot of etiquette and discussion of concerns due to their botherlyn the high elves and territory lines and the cares of their lands at the hands of muggles and wizards, which the most he could promise was warding and treaties made up for now. It was a lot of political and environmental talk, which tired Harry out quickly, but he had one more meeting for the night before dinner and working until he retires.

 

 

 


	3. There Is Only One True Ruler

 

Chapter 3: There Is Only One True Ruler

 

 

His next meeting with the vampire elders console and royal family representatives. The guards turned down the lights to dim level before moving back to their stations to the sides of the room. 

The elders entered the room all varying ages mostly older in looks, but two younger vampires entered behind them. A tall dark man, to which Harry recognized as Severus Snape, who stood tall not making eye contact with him but had a permanent scowl and glaring expression as if he didn’t want to be there. Next to him was a thin lean woman with long black silky hair and sharp blue eyes that scanned the room in judgement and curiosity. 

“Welcome.” Harry greeted leaning forward to taken his visits with a kind smile. 

“Your majesty, wonderful to get such an immediate response to see our new demon king so soon, even before the coronation. We have a few of the elders on the vampire console, and the two behind us are from the royal family, Prince Severus Snape 27th in line to the throne, and Princess Victoria Vladimir 17th in line to the throne. I am Jose de Mose Deise, the secretary of the console.” Jose said with toothy smile and small minimal bow that the others seemed to follow, except for the royals. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you all. There is a lot to cover in the future, but today’s meeting is mostly to get an idea of your races needs, answer questions, and introductions.” Harry began sitting back taking note of the royal lack of respectful etiquette to the demon king. “When I discussed with the werewolves they needed shelter, food, and protection. What does the vampires need at this time? How are most of common vampires fairing currently?” 

Jose stood up straighter with sparkling eyes at the immediate jump to the point. “We are fairing a bit better than the werewolves, but have similar restrictions by the non-human laws of the wizarding world and muggle world challenges. But a lot of us are not having a hard time with shelter because lot of us come from old blood and have a lot of land to share. Though newer blood vampires are struggling to find places and blood is becoming hard and s carcest  for us to get legally. Laws have restricted how we get blood units and from people and livestock.” 

A few elders nodded and Victoria had a worried lines on long her forehead. “There is one more trifle matter we face as a race recently.” Snape coughed as if to push Jose along, making him frown shooting Snape a glare. “I am not sure your majesty can help us with this, but the Queen  insiste d we bring it up to you. A disease has appeared among our race where it depletes are red blood cells by them rupturing with in our bodies. There seemed to be no way to stop it only delay it by blood replenisher potions. Its seems to be transmitted through only blood and fluids, so we have to extra careful with blood units and who we feed on. The few scientist and magical vampires among us have tried researching but it is slow going and the royals and the rest of the console are starting to get anxious and worried about this threat.” 

Harry sat up straighter not having heard of this disease, unfortunately he hadn’t been in muggle science class long enough to cover this in detail. He tilted his head closing his eyes in thought, Dorian bent over to whisper an idea into his ear making him nod, his thoughts going in the same direction. “Jose, I think I can help you out.” 

They seemed to visible relax and the tension dispelled a bit. “We have a sizable amount of land that we can reserve for the use of vampires having a hard time finding a place to live and build a life, along with a private blood bank chain for the vampires starting there. We can see if we can have couriers bring the royals the units that they request so that they don’t have ran any risks. As for the disease, we can set up a research facility upon that land too and hire some additional researchers and invite any that you know have already start their own research on the matter to help each other out. Much like with the werewolves, the land will still be owned by me as to bypass the wizard laws and we will work out a contract agreement later. I will send the house elves and workers out to start on that area. This specific land is not too far from the muggle area, but there will be a ward around and plenty of area to expand later.” 

Jose and the elders looked gobsmacked before Victoria shook her head and Snape snorted at their behavior. Victoria moved forward, spoke smoothly. “Thank you, your Majesty. This help would be most appreciated. Luckily Severus has been in contact with the researches and is our lead researcher on the disease right now.”

Harry nodded before leaning forward. “If that is all I would like to ask that I have an audience with only the royal family representatives now. I will be sending out the invitations to the coronation tomorrow and a rough contract for the land, so be sure to look out for them.”

“Of course, your majesty. We will do that.” Jose and the others bowed as before and left out the doors without a side look at the royals. Snape and Victoria step up to his throne, Harry looked down at them with a smirk before stand up making them both a little nervous. 

“Victoria, Severus, was there any demands that the Royal family wanted to make?” Harry said going straight for the heart of the matter stalking down the stairs slowly making his movements smooth and graceful to attract their attention fully. 

Victoria blushed before looking up into the green sharp eyes, “mmm… yes some of the members are asking about your stand in the war. Some are looking for favors…” She coughed darking her blush, before looking up again. “The Queen herself wanted to see what you did before making her demands from you.”

“Greed hypocrites…” Snape muttered under his breath rewarding him with an elbow in the side from Victoria. He grunted and rubbed his side as he stood up straighter.  

Harry rose an eyebrow at the two before smiling as cold glint appeared in his eyes memorizing the two, Snape trying to look anywhere but at him with only the occasional flickering of his eyes in his direction. “I figured as much but I see a problem already developing from the Royals.”

“Your Majesty?” Victoria questioned tilting her head. Harry stopping in front of her just about his height, with Snape towering over the both of them. 

Snape huffed, “Of course there is your king…” He muttered again this earned him stomp on his foot making him flinch, but did not vocalize his discomfort. 

“Yes, there seems to be a clear misconception on how you see the hierarchy and clear the disrespect.” Harry’s cold voice cut through them making them frown. He reached out lightly touching Victoria’s cheek with a smirk. “As far as you and your royal family is concerned. It goes common vampires, elder vampires, Console, you and the Royals, the Queen, then the demon king at the top. I don’t answer to the Royals, you answer to me. I let you have your way, not you let me have my way.”

The claws dragged lightly against her skin making her shiver in fear at the red tint in the green slitted eyes and cruel curl of his lips. “I don’t think you and your family are taking me seriously after hearing the-boy-who-lived a seventeen year old that hasn’t even completed his wizard training, has a mad dark wizard trying to kill him, a lack of anything impressive and trouble seems to follow, with tons of celebrity status that automatically makes me spoiled, lazy, and willing to bend over backwards to make others happy because he never had loving parents and has hero complex.”

“N-no we do-” Victoria choked out ducking her head as the clawed hand left her cheek. Snape snorted at the speech getting Harry’s attention immediately. 

“Severus, would you like to share what's so amusing?” Harry stepped over sideways looking at his former potions master.

“Of course they think that because you are spoiled, lazy, troublemaking, and have hero complex, and not to mention a dunderhead.” Snape spit out at Harry, who seemed to smirk at the response as if it was expected.

“Well you would say that. However, that doesn’t make it true. But in the end that doesn’t matter.” Harry turned to the both of them throwing out his arms. “What matters is I am demon king, you bow before me and show me respect no matter what you may think of me.” 

They stared at him for second before they felt the mounting pressure of magic and power in the room. “Now bow.” Harry purred with a wide smirk, the pressure pushing them down to their knees making Snape hiss at the sparks around him as he resisted. Victoria immediately followed the direction hissing a warning at Snape to comply or the family would face the consequences. Snape hit the floor, Harry lighten the pressure but darned them to move if they wanted to be hit again. “Now I am I clear.”

“Yes your majesty.” Victoria and Snape chorused together. 

“You will make sure the rest of your family is clear on this point as well.” Harry asked looking down at them with wide smile and tilting his head with his arms behind his back. 

“Yes your majesty.” They said once more together. They could still feel the tingle of power and magic along their skin that would be arousing if it wasn’t so scary at the same time. Victoria did have new glint in her eyes after the display of dominance from the king. Snape however was panting from the effort and the feeling trying to ignore it with a tight scowl, and a little confused at the second display he had witnessed now. 

“Good now stand. I will send an invite still to the coronation if the royal family proves to be respectful in the future I will make a second meeting to hear the concerns again.” Harry said sharply, Victoria stand up nodding with a low bow and a delighted smirk. Snape stood up rolling his eyes at his cousin’s flirting with the new king, knowing she was just attracted to the power. “Very well, Victoria you are dismissed. Severus you will stay for I have another matter to discuss with you.” 

“Yes your majesty. It has been my pleasure to meet with you. I hope to see you again soon.” Victoria purred before turning and leave out the doors, looking back at Snape with worried look before closing the doors behind her. 

“Well, Severus, I see your opinion of me has not changed.” Harry said stalking over like a deadly hunter eyeing it’s prey, stopping in front of Snape.

“Of course it didn’t. Just because you became king does not change the truth or who you really are underneath that pompous title. We will never have peace with your ignorance and arrogance in charge of the dark side.” Snape snarled at him, Harry nodded at his words.

“I figured as much. But I think I can change those opinion quickly.” Harry said in a seriously tone that conflicted with the wicked smirk painted on his lips. 

“With what another display of your power being thrown around like a two year old’s tantrum when don’t get what you want, you spoiled brat.” Snape hissed at Harry glaring at him, Dorian moving not far from them glaring at the man, not liking his attitude he had towards his king.

“No, something better.” Harry whispered taking Snape face between his hands in quick movement, making eye contact with hard black eyes that widen in shock as Harry plunge into his head tearing his barriers down in one swipe and started shoving imagines and thoughts into the dark man’s mind like hammer coming down on his head. 

Snape’s screams filled the room, as memories of being in a dark cupboard under stairs being locked away, starved, worked long hours doing chores and cook since he could walk. Strange moments of uncomfortable interactions with reporters and fans that teared him down and put him down for every move he made and praising him for things he didn’t remember that cost him his family and loveless childhood. No peace from the constant questions of people that knew his name without him telling them, that tried to get close to him for his fame, no one to trust. The first year the mystery of stone curious but deadly as he faced every trial and under current of the threat of voldemort coming after him. The second year of being called a dark wizard and the heir of slytherin. 

The fear of being hunted every year. Facing the basilisk and nearly dying. The sorting hat saying he should have been in slytherin. Being locked in the second bedroom, being beaten by his uncle and put down and slapped by his aunt. His cousin beating him up, chasing his only friends away, hunting him. Dogs chasing him. Watching cedric and sirius dying right before his eyes. The sleepless nights filled with nightmares. Voldemort tearing his mind apart multiple times. Umbridge discrediting him at every turn and the blood quill scar. Sixth year the suspicion and fear everyday of what was going on around him. Nearly killing Malfoy filling him with guilt. Dumbledore dying, remembering the curse ring. The death eaters fleeing leaving a depairing feeling deep in his chest along this loneliness of being abandoned. The summer of the battle in the arena all the young faces dying and bloody battle for their lives traumatizing him for life. The pain of his inheritance and torture of being trained as the new demon king. The eyes of the Advisor  Lennox always on him, dictating his every move.  

Snape was on his knees by the end his eyes rolled back into his skull, Harry towering over him letting his face go, but held the man in place with a hand on his shoulder. It took a few shuddering breaths for Snape to catch up with himself, eyes staring dull out at the room, overwhelmed by experiencing Harry’s whole life in a span of ten minutes. 

Harry took pity on the man and gently massages his temples for a while as he spoke, “I hope now that you will understand my position in life.” 

Snape slowly nodded not able to make words yet with his head spinning trying to organize the memories. “I also have better understand of you, Severus. I had spies watching Hogwarts for some time now. There have been reports on what the Carrow twins have been doing to the students and how you have been trying to protect them without giving yourself away. And I am not as stupid as you think I am, I know your a spy and the position was needed to win this war no matter what. I was also aware of Dumbledore's curse thought he never said, I could tell from the urgence to train me and prepare me for the future gave away his short life span. I didn’t know of your vow to Dumbledore was, but I knew of Malfoy’s position was not a pleasant one at the time and I handled the whole thing very poorly, I know that, but I like to think all the paranoia and Voldemort affairs had gotten to me by that point. I am sorry how everything ended.”

Snape stared at the man unable to see the brat boy he had thought he knew from before, but he couldn’t change quickly he needed time to process all this. He was surprised by the apologie even thought he was the one that should be apologizing for his behavior and assumptions that made him no better than his childhood bullies; the Marauders. 

Harry’s green eyes soften finally seeing the mixed storm of feelings and thoughts on Snape’s face. “Severus go back to Hogwarts gets some rest and protect those kids.” 

Snape nodded before wobbly getting up and walking towards the door, looking back for a moment. “Thank you.” He could almost see Lily smiling back at him as he did. 

After Snape left Harry walked back to the throne to sit down putting his head in his hands. Dorian walk up to his side. “Sir, Are you okay?”

“Yes. I found something important… I will have to make a note of it and take care of it later.” Harry said sadly before sitting up. “I do believe we have dinner with some Goblins.”

“Yes we do sir.” Dorian replied following after Harry as he went back to his study to prepare for his dinner date with the goblin emperor and his family. 

 

Emperor Kogkoff and his daughter Erknas and son Bugnuff joined them for dinner talking about the business of their banks and the goblin made items that wizard thought were theirs. He understood the concept of all items made by goblin if bought it was merely renting until the owner died and then it should return to the goblins, not something you can inherit. Which made sense in a weird way. He learned this when he went to Gringotts to get his vaults and inheritance registered, he discovered his lordships and heir lines, additional vaults that he could now access at being of age. He found some artifacts of the goblins that he had returned, a strong impression on the goblins giving him strong bond with him already. 

The emperor had contacted not long after that and he meet his family and greet him as the new future demon king, extending a treaty of alliance already made up, but he refused to sign it right away to be safe wanting to look over it. The Advisor Lennox had been impressed and pleased at this development, looking over treaty with a fine tooth comb and hand it back to Harry to look over and rewrite to send back to the goblins. 

Tonight was just celebration of their treaty of alliance being complete. He was very comfortable with the goblins now that he had visited them several times in the past months. Dorian standing behind him along the wall being watchful the whole time. The dinner was lovely with hearty steaks, fresh vegetables, garlic bread, and soft potatoes with a goblin ale. 

Afterwards Harry went back home to the demon king castle to his study, writing up the last of the coronation invitation up to send out in the morning, going over the next day schedule, looking over more reports and contracts, before turning in for the night.

 

 


	4. How a Dragon’s Seizes Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.
> 
> I will be posting all that I have done so far. I have a full timeline for the plot, but it is not write out yet. The ending is still up in the air. There will be break in the story and a time skip. 
> 
> Please enjoy what I do have so far and look forward to later updates, once I have time in my life again. :3

 

 

Chapter 4: How a Dragon’s Seizes Freedom

 

Harry sat in the throne room waitting for his newest guest to arrive, he was about ten minutes late already, but he need this person help with a very important task, and he had sent word at the last minute for their help.  A red headed man brusted through the doors panting heavily as he was running and bowing almost at the same time, the guards went into a defense positions. 

 

“I am terrible sorry, your majesty, that I am so late. I had spent all night caring for dragonling that had a cold and couldn’t sleep, and-” Charlie Weasley looked up in shock. “Harry?! Where have you been?” He glanced around remembering where he was. “Are you the demon king t-that summoned me?” 

 

Harry could contain mirth at the sight and reaction, letting out a bellowing laugh, making the guards relax back into their positions with added wave from Dorian. “That is about the best reaction I have had to me being the king yet.” 

 

Charlie stepped up in front of the throne blushing and confused expression falling into a proper bow before Harry, who stood up and walked down the stairs, stopping on the last step. “Yes Charlie I am the new demon king due to some trials over the summer.”

 

Charlie nodded clearing his expression a little. “So, what was it that you needed your majesty?”

 

Harry watched the older man play with strap of his satchel  nervously. “Relax, Charlie. I have few reasons for calling you. First, I need to know if you speak dragonese?” 

 

“I speak some, it's not perfect but I practice a lot with the older dragons.” Charlie swallowed before speaking his light blue eyes flickering up nervously not able to keep eye contact. 

 

“That's good. How would you feel about being a representative between me and the dragons? I have not had time to study much dragonese between parseltongue, latin, and ancient runes.” Harry said a matter of fact way. 

 

Charlie looked up wide eye and nodded furiously. “I-I would be honored to represent the dragons, as long as the dragons agree of course. I can speak to the elder dragons when I get back to the preserve.” 

 

“Good, good.” Harry repeated nodding his head before moving to the side of Charlie making him turn to him. “I do have another issue that I could use your help with.”

 

“Yeah?” Charlie asked interested the new direction and started to feel comfortable with Harry again. 

 

“Yes. Follow me down the dungeons there is something I need to show you.” Harry said with mischief glint and smirk causing Charlie to become a little nervous letting laugh slip past, hoping he wasn’t ending up in the dungeons. He eyed the smirk on the king's face blushing again as the words dungeons flashed by in his head again. He nodded, following the king out of the throne room down the hall and down some stairs that seemed to go on forever. 

 

He had time to get a good look at Harry now grown a good few inches, but still short. His build was a lot more lean and he could almost feel the power coming of his skin attracting everyone around him. His hair now slicked back with horns boarding the crown of his head and his green eyes seemed to be older yet still had that youngful determination and mischief he had seen before.

 

“This castle has been sitting for almost a whole century without maintenance while they were search for all the candidates for the demon king position and the previous king didn’t seem to spend a lot of time here. So we have be refurbishing and rebuilding the castle and lands around it. The dungeon was in the worse state but we came to stand still after we ran it a… little problem.” Harry trialed off walking over to the dungeon door undoing the simply bar lock. He let Charlie walk in first seeing the rows of cells and a torture room at the end of the corridor. 

 

Harry led them deeper inside to darker and ran down area, stopping at the arch way of a larger room looking inside. Charlie came up to his side the guar loitering behind them, looking inside he saw a huge black dragon with bright purple eyes with large horns and spikes all over its body. It growled at them, he moved forward to see the heavy thick chains around the dragon, stopping just as the dragon made violent swipe at him. 

 

“This dragon seemed to be down here for a long time. I think the older house elves had been feeding him at some points. But we can’t get close enough to undo the chains without risk our lives. I lost already five house elves and one guard to the poor thing. I don’t blame the dragon, but we need someone to calm it so we can undo the chains and free it.” Harry explained at last. Charlie still was watching the dragon in awe, before shaking his head turning to the demon king.

 

“This is a Hebridean Black Dragon, its native to Britain, highly dangerous and territorial therefore need a lot of room.” Charlie listed off observing the growling dragon.

 

“I see. Can calm it so we can free it?” Harry asked nodding.

 

“Let me try talking to it. I will wave when I think it's safe to get the chains.” charlie moved forward. “ _Hello brilliant black dragon. I am charlie weasley from Romanian Dragon Preserve. I have come to help you.”_

 

_The dragon snorted. “Well charlie of Romanian. I am Raissut the Demon King personal guard dragon. I have not seen my king in a century what has happened during my imprisonment?”_

 

_“I see you don’t know. The king passed a long time ago. We just recently found a new demon king.” gesturing towards Harry, the dragon flicking a tongue at him to get a feel for the new demon king._

 

_“Does that mean my serve has ended and you have come to kill me.” snarled the dragon_

 

_“No no the new demon king, Harry Potter, has come to set you free from your imprisonment.”_

 

_“He does not want my guard then?” hissed the dragon with narrowed purple eyes._

 

_“I am not sure of that. I can ask if you want to guard him that is?” charlie asked._

 

_“Ask him.” demanded the dragon watching them closely._

 

“Your majesty, Raissut, the dragon, is asking whether you wanted him to take over guard of you or not?” Charlie replied to the king.

 

Harry tilted his head looking out the small open window in the dungeon the only source of light in the room. “I would be honored to have him as a guard over the castle and me, but unlike the previous king I feel that his treatment should be better. He will get his own land to hunt on, on the ground here at the castle and personal stable large enough for him. No chains no collars just a dragon and demons word for now if that is enough that way we can change the terms as we go. The house elves can continue to provide him meat when the hunt is scarus.”

 

Charlie relied the king's words to Raissut, the dragon sat up nodding as he replied to him. “He is in agreement.”

 

“Very well. Lets free this dragon.” Harry waved the guards forward as Charlie continued to talk to Raissut, the guards worked on cutting the chains off. Harry walked over to the small window, throwing out his hand to the wall and pushed forward, huge pressure built around the area like an impact push the stone out ward creating explosive sound vibrating the castle from it. Now there was a huge hole in the wall big enough for the dragon to fly out of. Raissut moved forward the chains falling away, flicking a tongue along Charlie’s cheek in thanks before walking over to the king bowing his head. The king nodded in acknowledgement stepping out of the way of the dragon as it leaped into the air flying off into the sky to stretch and hunt. 

 

“Very good, Charlie. I have one more request.” Harry said turning to Charlie with smile at getting to see the look of freedom the dragon was enjoying. 

 

“What is your majesty?” Charlie asked with bright smile unable to push warmth from interacting with the black dragon Raissut, truly interested to see what else the king had for him.

 

“I would be most pleased if you could check on Raissut weekly. The floo will be open for you travel between Romania and the Weasley Burrow. I also have sent you and your family an invitation to the coronation and ball afterwards this weekend.” Harry said turning to leave the dungeon, every one following after him.

 

“I would be honored to be there and to see Raissut again would be great. Thank you.” Charlie said almost gleed at working with the dragon, getting to see the coronation and the ballroom event. 

 

“Good let return. I have the Nagia coming next to meet with me.” Harry said as they walked back to the throne room, dismissing charlie before the doors, who smiled at him gave him a happy goodbyes. Dorian opened the doors and walked with him back to the throne room. 

 

“His a most energetic man.” Dorian commented as Harry sat down. 

 

“Yes very passionate about dragons and his family.” Harry nodded with a small smirk. 

 

The naga entered with the tribal leaders slithered inside hissing at him, forcing him to speak to them in parseltongue, thankful he was born with it or it would have been harder to learn. They discussed lands and conditions along with contracts for emergency help should the muggle continue to encroaching on their lands. The meeting went well they were most impressed by his language skills and willingness to help them, but they were a bit chaty at times enjoy rumors and such as personal questions that had him in a bad mood by the end, trying not to show either.

 

 


	5. Wrath and Trust is Earned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

Chapter 5: Wrath and Trust is Earned

 

Dorian announced next were the veela console, they didn’t have formal hierarchy just a lot of families and mixed blood, not a lot of purebloods, but it just made it harder for them in the wizarding world with the laws against them for non-humans. A crowd of blondes, male and female, entered the room with aura of beauty and attraction all effecting his guard except Dorian and himself due to their high magical cores to resist the pull.

 

“Welcome.” Harry greeted the veela, who seemed like statues standing there expressionless and noble like boarding on snobbish. His bad mood and their behavior was raising his anger already, he put on a polite smile. “We are meeting here to discuss any concerns you have and your race’s current situation.”

 

Lucius Malfoy moved forward as the others seemed to be unmoving whispering to each other, Draco Malfoy stood off to the side of the other, most likely there just to observe them. “Potter, We would like to know how you came to be the demon king?”

 

“Oh I see. are you question my legitimacy to this throne, Malfoy?” Harry said point to the very throne he sat on.

 

“Your not a pure-blood neither have I heard of your family ever having demon blood before this. I want to know how you weaseled your way in this position. Did you steal it from the true heir to that throne?” Lucius accused Harry, who was biting his tongue so hard he could taste the copper in his mouth. His sharp green eyes scanned the other to see most seemed to support Lucius opinion, except surprisingly Draco who was wide eyed shock at his father’s forwardness and fear reflect in those gray eyes. 

 

“Did my display the other day not prove anything to you?” Harry asked simply a cold look his eyes and tight lipped scowl blossomed across his face. 

 

“Your little tantrum only proves that you have the power and got demon inheritance somehow. Did you steal it somehow?” Lucius continued advancing forward the guard becoming very tense between the allure and their duty. 

 

“Does your opinion reflect the opinion of your race as a whole, Malfoy?” Harry asked, Draco shivered at the growl in the voice, Lucius didn’t back down stand his position, the other seemed to sense the clear threat. 

 

“Yes I do and we demand an explanation.” Lucius snapped back at the king, Harry’s eyes seemed to slit in anger at the demand and disrespect. 

 

“Very Well Lucius I will tell you what you and your friends want to know. Me and 50 other offsprings of the previous king were thrown in an arena and fought to the death and I was the last one standing. I then went through training and my inheritance over the summer. My father was a offspring of the king, who of course died so I was the next in line to compete. Anymore disrespectful personal prying questions, Malfoy?” Harry grounded out his anger raising as his eyes were completely red with flames.

 

Lucius continued to ignore the obvious increase danger he was in, the other however seemed to see their mistake backup and shake their heads as he opened his mouth again. “So admit to killing the others to get your position and that you didn’t even have your inheritance until this summer, and not even pure blooded either in wizarding or demon standards. Filthy hybrid breed. So you are to be have the coronation this weekend as well as the ball. So does that mean the Advisor  Lennox wants you to find your mates already not even a day into your rule? He has so little faith in you, if thats so my Draco is high blood that could probably improve your filthy blood reputation if only a little.”

 

Harry’s talons extended and eyes flashed as he stood up stalking down to Lucius. “Why yes Lucius he does, but they rush is more to the fact that the position has been abandoned for nearly a century and there is lots to do with a war hang over us as we speak. I don’t have time for little disrespectful fairies like you that think they know everything and like to stick their noses where they don’t belong. If you don’t obey or bow before your demon king then you and your race can be good as dead to me.”

 

Harry growled in low voice his guards advancing at his words Dorian at his back, the other veela protested at once the support that Lucius had fell away as they begged on there knees for mercy. Draco went pale at the threats the transformation that Harry had taken into what a demon should look like and the anger and power rolling off of him, he feared his father would die today for his loose tongue. Lucius himself was looking a little sweaty and nervous, but didn’t back down, not able to see the other behind him before the talons had strong grip on his face now so he couldn’t move away. 

 

“Potter, I-” The grip tightened on his neck. “I may have gone a bit far. I-” He coughed as the grip tightened. “I apologize for my behavior and talking out of turn, your majesty.” He desperately back pedaled. “What can I do to make it up to your majesty. I have land, money, power over the ministry-” He wheezed unable to talk anymore as he could hear the growl and buzzing of his ears, the edge of his vision darkened. 

 

“Oh Lucius, Lucius. I think you will need more than apology to appease me. Dorian, take Lucius to have his punishment with Benton in the Dungeon for the rest of the day.” Harry hissed out between his teeth before letting the man go, only to be dragged by his hair by Dorian out of the side door to the dungeons. He turned to begging bowing cowardly veela before him. “You sicken me to have such behavior I know Veela hold themselves better than you lot. If you want my forgiveness you will come back next week with a better attitude and etiquette befitting of seeing the demon king and I highly suggest that you get put a lot begging and bowing into it almost to the point of lick ground I walk on if you don’t want to end up in the dungeon like Lucius for a week. Learn your place.” Harry suggested walking over to Draco. “Your Dismissed get out of my sight. Draco you will stay on the ground until we are done with your father and then take him home. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes your Majesty.” Draco shaking as he bowed right away not wanting to piss off the king more than he already was. Harry nodded softening a little. “Then begone until then if you need anything ask the house elves I have a lot more meeting with a lot more respectful races to get through. “Yes my lo- I mean your majesty.”

 

Harry sighed watching the blonde sulk out of the room, he turned back to the throne as Dorian returned. “I need a break, I am going to the study until we have to go see the centaurs near the woods.”

 

With his final words he left for his study, he ate and wrote letter and read some reports. A special came with Hedwig sitting at his owl stand. The letter was from Luna.

 

_Dear Harry or the Demon King,_

 

_Hello. I wanted to congratulate you on your coronation and the mating. I know you will make a wonder king. Me and Neville are rooting for you. I wanted to make sure you knew that I was seer, I know you the others always kid about it and I never exactly admit it but I thought it best to make clear now. The road your on will be difficult but it will all work out. Don’t trust that Advisor  Lennox guy. Oh and Neville got his inheritance he angelus, a light creature. I know it's kind of funny don’t you think, consider you both were once the possible chosen ones total opposites. But we wanted to know we will always be your friends no matter what the war or side we are on. We love you. Make sure to be patient with them Harry you can be shocking and surprising person._

 

_Signed your friend,_

_Luna Lovegood_

 

Harry smiled feeling the warmth from the letter and that his friends still cared even after all that has happened so far. You count on Luna to know just what to say. 

 

Harry went down to the forest again to meet with the centaurs and some other creature looking to have word with him. It lasted most of the afternoon. 

 

Dorian gave him word that Benadict was down with Lucius and ready to release him at his word. He nodded walking back to see Draco by the garden fountain looking out on the flower biting his lip nervously. “Draco your father is ready to go back home. You both and the veelas are still invited to the coronation and ball, but you all must be on your best behavior.”  
  


Draco stood up following Harry into the castle Dorian at their left. “Dorian please get Mr. Malfoy for Draco so they may go home. I am going to my study. Draco stay here and wait for Dorian to return your father and you can use the floo in the main hall to get home.”

 

“Thank you for your mercy, your Majesty.” Draco said bowing with a worried frown. 

 

Harry went to his study and sat down ate dinner, did more work before turning in for the night. Dorian having stepped in briefly at one point to check on him. 

 


	6. For My Demons Benefit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

 

Chapter 6: For My Demons Benefit

 

The next day was much of the same, Harry met with his spies that had completed his tasks for him. He sent them back out on the field for his other mission and watch hogwarts and his favorite person. He met with the society of Warlocks and Summoner of the Demonic with a lot of imps, Cthulhuian and other cults of dark god and demons including Satanic worshipers, and the Dark Wizards came to pledge themselves to him after word of his display of power and visits got around; the meets went well and benefit them in the future. He met with the Giants and Orcs out in the forest after lunch with tentative lineanus for the time being not that they were very smart, but the chiefs and leaders were sharper than their commonfolk. He had one more meet for the day that was the demon community that requested to meet all at once for now. 

 

Harry sat on his throne rubbing his hands after the rough hand shakes with the giants and orcs and slaps on the back would bruise; he hoped to see massage therapist tomorrow about his pain for now he had work. He looked up as a group of demons of different races entered the chamber. A succubus, incubus, cambion, nickar, changeling mother, Jinn, Bajang, Archdemon, devils, lemures, fiend, leviathan, and common demons were all present. The group was large and surprising to see so many different types here, a lot of demons prefer to work alone from his experience. 

 

He read many demonic books like the lesser keys of Solomon, Grand Girmone, Demoniconicon, and even the Satanic bible, other books were in latin, ancient runes, and demonic languages that he had to learn fully first before completing which he was well on his way as he worked, he was just to busy with the coronation and ball to study right this moment. 

 

As he looked upon his people, his true people, not just alliance bound or dark creatures that shared blood with them, his own people he could sense the power and familiar taste of them just being in the room with him, it was comforting. 

 

A dark tall female succubus with dark curly hair with small curved horns moved forward her long thin black tail swaying back and forth with her hips to stand in front of him hands clasp out in front of her. “It's wonderful to meet our demon king at last. I am Benedetta Zabini, a succubus, and this-” She beckoned for the young incubus forward next to her. “-is my son, Blaise Zabini, an incubus.”

 

Harry leaned forward as he spoke with smirk on his face. “I am familiar with your son from school, tho I admit don’t know him very well or of your families demonic heritage.” 

 

“I am sure my liege was not aware. We demons like to keep everything under wraps to keep the element of surprise of course.” Benedetta said giving him a seductive smile. 

 

“Understandable. I was surprised to see so many demons come together for this meeting.” Harry admitted observing Benedetta confident air that contradicted with her son’s awkward shifting and nervous stance. 

 

“Yes my liege. We thought it best to come together this once during this busy time so as not overwhelm with one on one sessions until after the eventful beginnings passed, plus we were dying to see our king after that most spectacular display the other evening.” Benedette waved at the crowd of awed demons and watchful looks nodding in agreement.

 

“How considerate of you all, and I hope to see you all more in the future as well. I have many plans in motion that I will help our standing and prospects in the long term.” Harry indigied to his people a little of his plans not seeing any harm in it. Benedetta smiled moving closer with sway and allure a lit in her chestnut brown eyes.

 

“Speaking of prospects my liege. We have heard of the ball being held after the coronation. Are you looking to mate already so soon?” Benedetta purred moving closer, Blaise gagging behind her, making her looking back with a sharp chastising look that made him shut up quickly.

 

“Yes lady Zabini. My Advisor  Lennox is pushing for it during these times of war.” Harry leaned back the woman made to the top of stairs, but did not break eye contact, while his guard looked on warily not wishing to go into action with out orders. 

 

“Please call me Benedetta. It is not a bad idea, and anyone of us would be honored to be your mate. If not this time, another time.”

 

“Another time?” Harry questioned having not heard of this yet.

 

“Yes most demon kings have more than one batch of mates. That's why the previous king had so many, he could never get enough, or so my grandma told me.” Benedetta said circling the king like her new prey, the others watching on in interest.

 

“You and other know much about previous kings?” Harry asked in interest as well keeping the succubus in his line of sight at all time, not fully trusting her intentions.

 

“Yes my grandma told me stories of the previous kings love for blood shed led to his support of the dark lord Grindelwald in the height of his power and he was quite the womanizer. His main knights of the seven deadly sin demons were one of the best several centuries.” Benedetta gave the information freely as her hands moved long his shoulders, he didn’t brush it off, but didn’t encourage it either as his expression became blank in thought. 

 

“Seven Deadly Sin Knights. I have heard of them before, Dorian, my retainer, his mother Lucille was the Sin Wrath to previous knight from my knowledge, and sure to put him to the same position one day.” Harry said with confidence glancing at Dorian, who nodded as if to confirm the words with slight smile. Benedetta seemed to humm at the words as her hand moved forward around his neck down his chest. 

 

“We will look forward to meeting your full set of Seven Deadly Sin knights. I am sure you have many plans for the armies as well. Have you considered opening the gates of Hell my liege?” Benedette purred into his ear his eyes narrowing in on her.

 

“I have no plans for it at the moment with so much to do as it is, but it is a thought for the future to take into account.” Harry mumbled starting to get uncomfortable with her familiarity with him and advances. He eyed the other demons having smirked at the mention of the gates of hell. 

 

“I am sure you know it has been opened before by not the previous king but older grand demon kings that fought with the muggles. The previous king didn’t feel like having the competition of other stronger demon that could overthrow him in the future. I think if he did, the assassin that killed him wouldn’t have gotten to him.” Benedetta whispered the last part. He found the facts that slipped into his grasp so easily, but the familiar touches from her was becoming unwanted. With sharp look at her he little power a cross hs skin sparking zapping her hands and making her jump back.

 

“I think that is enough that Lady Zabini.” Harry warned looking back at her as she rubbed her hand with a frown before plastering smile back on her face and moving around him.

 

“Your right, I shouldn’t have gone so far. My apologizes my liege.” Benedetta said with a soft kind tone with a small smile.

 

“Apology accepted as long as we are clear.” Harry said sternly watching her then glanced over at the other demons that seemed to have envy expression that she had gotten close enough to feel his power. “Did you have any more concerns, Lady Zabini or any one else?” 

 

Blaise seemed step forward tentatively for the first time with determined set to his expression even as he shook from nervously. “What are your plans for the war? Are we going to be supporting the Dark lord or light side?”

 

Benedette came up behind her son putting her hands on his shoulders, “I know most have support the dark lords in the past, but due to know demon king for so long we made effort to stay neutral to the war for when the king came he could make the decision for us without conflict among our own.” She explain softly. 

 

Harry sat up straight biting his lip, he had been avoiding this question with all of his visitors, but he felt that his people deserved more from him then his normal response. Dorian nodded next to him as if support his thought of what to say to them. “I will tell what I not told the others that have visited. This war I find that since this summer all that has happened I no longer favor the light side rest assured, but that does not mean I am going to favor the dark lord in this war. I may be dark now, but that does not get rid of the sins that the Dark Lord has committed against me in the past. But that does not mean we will be ideal in this war, you can be sure of that, just another side of it if you will.” Harry let smirk curl along his lips that seemed to make the demons release the tense they had been holding in. 

 

“That’s sound perfectly fantastic my liege.” Bendetta agreed along with everyone else nodding, Blaise look relieved a bit, probably more to the fact he wouldn’t have to exactly fought his friends. 

 

Harry pleased with the rest of the meeting he talked a bit longer with demons before dismissing them all enjoy every moment even cutting in to his dinner and paperwork. He offered them tea and biscuits to anyone that stayed late talking with him that evening. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.
> 
> sorry this one is a little more short. There was no good way to separate sections.

 

Chapter 7: Dark Lord verse Demon King

 

The following day was a bad day for Harry, his night was filled with nightmares of his times with his family and the arena tormenting him all night with very little rest gained. He spent the morning answering howlers, the daily prophet report a high number of casualties in a recent raid made by the death eaters, and the house elves burnt his breakfast making him wait for a new one. During dueling and sword practise he nearly killed Dorian several times. Then his schedule was throw off by a very rude Dark Lord demand an audience with him, causing him to pushing his meeting back almost a hour with the styx, Kappa & Kepies, Fallen Angels, Reapers, and he finally had gotten mermaids to come on land for the meeting him this afternoon meaning he would have to go without lunch.

 

The Dark Lord made of course grand entrance with his death eater following behind him. Which he was able make out Goyle, Crab Sr, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, macnair, Yaxley, and Nott from the unique mask that he had seen a hundred times in his vision from the dark lord in his sleep. 

 

“I would Welcome you Tom, but your not welcome for interrupting my day and throwing it into chaos as you everywhere you go that you think you own.” Harry hissed at the Dark Lord from his throne.

 

“Come now Harry. I would think we were closer than that to be able to drop by and say hello.” The dark lord shot back at the king, who narrowed his gaze on him, the death eater laughing behind him. 

 

“To my most disgust you are right we are too familiar with each other for normalities. But if you came here for my favor Tom you are looking pretty bad at this moment.” Harry growled out hands clashing the arm rests as the Dark lord smirked at him smugly as if he had the upper handed. We would see who has the upper hand.

 

“Perish the thoughts I never bow and beg to young boy like you, Harry. No I am here for you to bow down to me so I may lord over you as the lord of the dark side.” The Dark lord cackled at the red anger face of the king as the death eaters laughed, except Lucius who back up to the back not wanting to be the first get nit by the king's wrath again. 

 

“Oh I am sure you would love that Tom. But I have other plans.” Harry said stand up snapping his fingers, a wall of shadows separated the death eaters from their dark lord and two shadows demon emerged from the floor holding a huge box. 

 

“Cute you can command shadows and you have shadow demons. What is with the box?” The dark lord asked interest but anger reflected behind his red eyes and snake face. 

 

“Oh yes you will be most interested in what's in the box as well as thankful I put up that wall.” Harry clapped the guard left except the shadow demons and Dorian. He waved his hand cast silent ward on the death eater so they couldn’t hear them. “Open the box.”

 

The shadow demons set the box down opening it up to reveal a golden locket with emerald S, a blue diadem, a brass cup with a badger on it, black ring that was charde, a black book that had inky hole in it, and a shrink sleeping snake in an orb. 

 

“Niagi-i… My horcruxes how did you find them all. Give them you theif little-” The dark lord roared at him as Harry laughed at pissing off the dark lord and reversing the table, brightening up his day already. 

 

“Oh I will return them in due time. But I believe you own me an apology for your rude behavior and disrespect, Tom.” Harry glared down at the dark lord as he could see the dark lord ground his teeth as he seethed in his anger. He snapped his fingers and the box was closed and taken away.

 

“No wait bring them back!” The dark lord shouted at Harry,who raising an eyebrow at him as if to say why should I. “Fine. I am sorry. Now give them back to me, you brat!”

 

“No, Tom. I don’t think you have learn your lesson yet. You storm into my house degrade me and demand things from me. I think not.” Harry stated walking down so that they were face to face. “Don’t worry Tom I will keep your horcruxes safe for you. I just need you to learn your place.”

 

“How do you propose we do that?” The dark lord asked scowling at the young king in front of him, who just smirked with glint in his eyes. 

 

“You will just have to wait and find out. While you can think over your actions today make sure never to repeat it again or you could have some worse things happen to you than me taking your horcruxes and holding them hostage, Tom. Now get out of my castle.” Harry said with low snarl snapping his fingers the shadow wall and silent ward fell and the guards moved forward taking the death eaters and dark lord out of the castle. 

 

The rest of his day went off without any more hiccups and he was even able to fit in a massage after dinner and prep for the coronation the following day.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

Chapter 8: Unexpected Soul Mates

 

The coronation was grand event held outside in the courtyard filled to the brim with demons, dark creatures, and dark wizards wide gardens of thorny flowers framing the large area. He could even see many familiar faces that visited him during the week. He kneeled for a long time while ritual was held with the Advisor Lennox towering over him with his crown hovering above him. The crown was made with polish bones in a ring shape with black thick metal around it twist and turning with blood rubies and onyx gems decorating it empowered by all the previous demon kings that wore it. In what felt like hours he was crowned the demon king at last and he turned to the crown that applauded and bowed before their new king. 

 

The house elves escorted him from the balcony into the castle to prep for the ball that evening  with Dorian watching from the shadows the whole way. Once he changed, refreshed, and prepared to go down to the ballroom. The event itself had begun without him, the echoes of the announcements of each guest and the orchestic music playing around the room. He was sure that exotic alcohol drinks were already be service with ardorves to tide the guest over until midnight. Midnight would when the Advisor  Lennox would cast the ritual to locate anyone that was mates for their king by using his blood and a powerful rune circle that work on only the area of the castle. This ritual had been used many times by the previous kings, but he could feel his mates when they were close anyway not that he told the Advisor Lennox, just Dorian his closest friend in this castle.

 

He knew that this evening would be interesting to say the least, he stalked down the gracious fully to join the actives from his throne, the courter announced his arrival to the ballroom making everyone pause and bow to him, he sat in his chair waving for them to continue as Dorian took up his position by his side. He observed the room; he spot charlie along with his whole family off to the side chatting excitedly if not a little nervous at times, the royal family mingling everyone except severus who hiding in the shadow distaste at his family and frown uncertainty, the veela community seemed nervous and jumpy, but well behaved taking his words to heart, Lucius, his wife, and his son were off to the side away from the group most likely casted out for getting them in trouble, Blaise was taking to Draco along with few more slytherin children of dark creatures and wizards, the dark lord and death eaters were among the crowd in disguise of course, but they could trick him, Benedetta and the demon were spread out having a great time dancing and talking about the room, the werewolves seemed to enjoying themselves too, a warlock with his imp were doing tricks for a crowd smaller children, and so many people enjoying themselves was good with house elves waving around to service them. 

 

The weasleys came up to the throne to greet him, he was happy to see molly and arthur who were gratefully he was okay, the twins smirked at him mischievously, he congregated Billy and Fleur again who both blush happily, Charlie gave him a wide smile, Percy seemed to tightly lipped but made his greets without a fuss, Ginny blushing at him bowed with a smile, then Ron looked taller and stronger than before but a strained worried expression on his face and hermione sticking to his side, but he stopped on her she had a glamour on and was not making eye contact with him. 

  
  


“Hermione, what happened? Why do have a glamour on?” Harry asked her, she flushed looking away.

 

Ron stepped in front of her like protective knight, “It's nothing to worry about Harry.” 

 

His eyes narrowed in on them both knowing they were both hiding from him, their time part seemed to have damaged their trust in him and friendship. “I would like to request talk to you both alone.”

 

He stood up waving for them to follow leaving the rest of the confused weasley family behind, Dorian cast spells on the side room for them before the door closed to stand guard outside. The two seemed to eye him warily. “Please guys talk me.”

 

“Harry we just aren’t sure about this whole demon thing and no one tell us what happened or where you went. We looked for you. We thought you left us behind.” Ron whispered staring at the ground.

 

Harry sighed and nodded, “You deserve to know what happened. I planned to stick to our plan, but the Dursley’s sold me out to the demons and they kidnapped me not long after got back to private drive. I only had time to send hedwig away with my stuff….” he went on to explain his time in the arena, the fight to the death, the demon king training, and his inheritance. “I really don’t have a choice and I don’t trust the Advisor  Lennox. He seems to treat me like a puppet at times.”

 

“Oh Harry we are so sorry could help you and what happened.” Hermione cried between her hands, he moved forward to fold them into a hug. 

 

“I missed you guys.” Harry whispered tears leaking from his eyes. “I heard about what was happening at Hogwarts…”

 

“Its bad mate.” Ron whispered from between the tight hug, his body tremble as memories filled ron. 

 

“I know it is. I had sent spies to watch over you guys. That's all I could do without starting a larger war.” Harry whispered almost as whimper as he remembered the report of injuries that Poppy was healing and his friends struggle to keep the other student safe against the evil death eaters that controlled the school. 

 

“Will you come back, Harry?” Hermione asked timidly, Ron at her side as they pulled back from the desperate hug. 

 

“I can’t they won’t let me, but I will keep studying and take my newts if you want to exchange owls so we can keep studying together. I think Hedwig would love that.” They nodded with sad smile. “Now you owe me an explanation for your glamour. Is it an injury or scar from those Carrows?”

 

Hermione shook her head trembling under his stare, Ron rubbing her shoulder in support. “N-no.. Its something else that I didn’t want anyone to know and use against me.”

 

Harry waited on baited breath for his friend to summon her courage to tell him. “You know how my family is muggles, but isn’t totally. I got an inheritance on my birthday in september…. Its seems that we have distant and distant-” her voicing doing down to a whisper.”-demon blood from the east... a fox demon.” 

 

She release her glamour and two light orange ears appeared on her head and three fluffy tails from her dress. He took in a breath, before closing his eyes, knowing her friend most likely felt out cast and lost with no knowledge of her kind her parents not being about to get the inheritance and no one at school adversated their demon powers either. HIs people hide in the shadows from muggles and wizard for their safety, but also outcast themselves. He felt distressed at this realization, he opened his eyes locking on to the golden eyes of his friends demon fox form.

 

He smiled as he watched Ron stepped up to her side protectly always would be her knight, he was a great friend, and probably more to Hermione, he was proud of his friend he was growing up. “Hermione, if you want I can help you. I get the books you need and charm them so no one but you two can read them, and you will always be welcome to come here I keep a room open for you both.”

 

They stared at him open mouth before breaking out to smile and jumped into his arms to hug joyously. “Thank you, Harry. We were so scared that we lost our friend we saw how you acted before and thought you forgotten us.”

 

“I would never forget about my first friends or abandon them when they need me. I have to act that way in front of everyone-” He was cut off by arguing outside the door, the voices were Dorian and the Advisor  Lennox knowing their time was up. “We have to go back. Just remember what I said.”

 

Hermione put on her glamour again, and they exited the room, Harry let them past him as he confronted the Advisor  Lennox as he berated him for leaving the ballroom for so long. He returned to have Lucius come up to his throne begging for his forgiveness, the weasley’s looking on with satisfaction at the malfoy head falling to his knees before the great harry potter, and the dark lord looked on with disgust. Harry waved for him to stand to told him he was forgiven this time, but this was his last chance to prove it, with a bored expression. 

 

Harry took in a few dances, one with lady Zabini around the room spinning wildly to high toned music, a slower beat with Mrs. Weasley, a rhythmic beat with Ginny and then Charlie laughing the whole time, hermione gave him slow dance that had Ron red with jealous before he spun her into Ron’s arms with a wink making him flush and Harry laugh, he dance with lovely Naga with braid brown hair, he twirled around the room with Victoria smirking at the special moment, even tried to get Severus to dance with her which turned into a scowling and glaring contest that had harry grinning at the two vampire cousins, he moved to dance with sweet shy werewolf boy who had been hiding in the shadows swaying him about the room making the onlookers jealous. Harry continued to dance until midnight where he returned to his throne to watch on as the ritual began.

 

Midnight struck bangs around them room echoed in the silence, shadows danced around the room before they struck their targets. Four people glowed with the crowd; Charlie smiling shyly as his family mostly happy for being chosen and nervous, because limited knowledge of the demonic traditions, Severus who seemed to be frown and on the edge of run or yelling as Victor smirked at him and the two other vampires growled in jealousy at their cousin making him flush he could make out a few words of mistaken, can't’ be happening, should have been you victoria, the girl just laughed at him, Draco Malfoy who went deathly pale in fear and nearing towards panic, Lucius didn’t look happy at all and Blaise seemed to be trying to comfort his friend, he could see the jealous not at his friend but at him, then there was Tom Riddle who seemed to be baffled at the light the death eater shifting uneasily before he could roar into a rage the shadows engulfed them down in the shadowy floor disappearing from sight, Draco crying out his pleads, Charlie giving out a startled shout, and Snape seemed to panic trying to claw away screaming it was a mistake, but victoria seemed to kick into the hole comically which he was sure severus would not forget it get her back for it. 

 

Molly and Arthur moved forward their family moving with them in questioning, Harry gave them reassuring smile making them relax a little more until they could have a moment to talk to me as the rest the demons in the hall cheered and some voice disappointment in not being chosen to be his mate, which made him blush at so many that wanted to be with him whether it was for him or for power it was still flattering. Lucius stormed up to the platform Nassica, Bellatrix, and blaise following after him. “How dare you return my son right now! If you want revenge against take it on me not my son!”

 

“Lucius, as much as it may come as a surprise to you not everything is about you. Your son is one of my mates end of story and he will return to if he wants to at the end of the week.” Harry announce boredly to the anger Malfoy.

 

“You can’t do this he already has berothly and he suppose to make heir to malfoy name not some demon.” Lucius growled, the crowd seemed to get anger at his words.

 

“Lucius, your family should be honored to have member of your family chosen to be the demon king's mate. Look at the weasley’s their more than honored and better behaved then you. You be very disgraceful as of late, Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said gesturing to the Weasley’s all together smiling and patient, making Lucius growl in frustration before his wife came up to whisper at him furiously and grasping his shoulder tightly. 

 

“Fine. But this isn’t over.” Lucius whispered bowing before storming away. Blaise glaring at him before follow after him and Narcissa. 

 

Bellatrix took his place not at patient or quiet, as she screeched at him like hag, “Where is my lord? You can’t take him away there is a war going on and I n- we need him.Give him to us or will burn this place down.”

 

“No.”

 

“What!? You can’t tell us no.” Bellatrix screamed pulling out her wand, the other death eaters followed her example prepared to fight to get their master back.

 

“Such loyalty. Too bad I am in no mood to play with you Bellatrix. Guards show them out.” Harry stood up declaring to group, the guards wrestled the death eaters out kicking and screaming the whole way until they were locked out of the castle. 

 

“Well, I will bid you all a good night and thank you enjoy my coronation and mating ritual with me tonight. Please enjoy the rest of your night. But I must leave.” Harry announce to the crowd that bowed in response before the music and dancing began again and heated discussion about his mates. 

 

He stepped down to talk to Molly and Arthur, “Everything okay they were just taken to their own rooms for the night. I will check on them all tonight. I will be courting them for the whole week. You and your family are welcome to come visit Charlie during that time, and at end the week he will be free to back to work and go anywhere he wants. I will be sure to owl the dragon perverse for him too.”

 

“Thank you for talking to us harry. This means alot to us.” Molly sniffed with a bright smile. 

 

“Thats what family does for each other look out for one another.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“I know dear. Keep us posted. Oh am so excited I always hoped you would marry one of my children become a true part of the family.” Molly confessed, Arthur squeezing her shoulder, and the children snickering behind them, Ron and Hermione smiling at him too. 

 

“Me too, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry returned the sentiment. 

 

“You’ll do fine son. Let us know if you need anything.” Arthur said with a firm hand shake with him. 

 

“And you can call us by our first names now Harry dear.” Molly insisted. 

 

“I will. Thank you Arthur, Molly.” harry said again, turning to Victoria and some other vampires that walked up to him now.

 

“Your Majesty. We would like to express our gratitude and how honored we are for choosing one of the royal family vampires as your mate.” Victoria said formally with bow the other following suit. 

 

“I am honored to have one of the royal family as my mate too.” Harry said he could hear Ron snorting at the mention of Severus making him smile a little. Victoria smirked at him as she stood up straight.

 

“On another note, I am glad you choose Severus he has never felt like he fit in with the family having been raised by his muggle step father and his mother passing away early on in his childhood. He has not had the most easiest or luckiest lives. I hope being with you will do him some good.” Victoria admitted to Harry. 

 

“I am going to try my best, Victoria. You and your family are more than welcome to visit him during his stay here. I will be courting him for the whole week and hopefully get him back to Hogwarts before anything bad happens.” Harry said with slight frown, seeing the Advisor  Lennox watching him with narrowed eyes and motion him to get moving he sighed.

 

“Thank you again your majesty. We will let you go.” Victoria noticed the movement before moving away with another bow.

 

Harry turned back to walk back onto the platform the Advisor  Lennox gripping his arm tightly as they disappeared behind the curtains Dorian following after them with blank expression. The guests enjoyed the rest of the night not knowing the trials their king would face soon. 

 

 


	9. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.
> 
> Warning 2: From here on out we are entering the explicate rated stuff and more romantic side of things before we get more action and politics.

 

Chapter 9: Charlie

 

Raised voices could be heard outside the room, charlie sat up on a soft bed with red hangs around it, the walls were lined with books on dragons, artifacts from dragon research, paints of the same subject and a map of the world, a small desk in the corner with cushioned, dark wood oriental style chair. He got off the bed his bare feet feeling push rug of crimson and brown, he stood up moving around the room he stopped in front of a painting of St. George and the dragon, a famous muggle made painting from the medieval times. He smiled he wondered if harry knew in advance that we were his mates and designed our rooms. He did much from the night after find himself swallowed by darkness he fell asleep to awake here.

 

The voices stopped, he looked up to see the door open to reveal Harry enter the room gentle closing the door behind him. He had definitely grew up since he last saw him, he was taller, but still short then him, but no less imitating presence. His eyes had depth to them of knowledge of what was going on around him more than they did, yet wary and tired looking as if the knowledge was too heavy to hold. They bright as they spotted him in front of the painting, and a smile spread across his face curling at the ends, it was more teasing than the naive and innocent smile it use to be. His body seemed so much more leaner, but still studded by the time with his time with the Dursley's. His mess hair that now usually slicked back to show off his black horns was a little frizzy from the frustration that he could see lined the man’s face. 

 

“Hello, Harry. What was all the yelling about?” charlie turned to fully face Harry who stopped by the bed almost lean on it with his shoulder. 

 

“That would be the Advisor  Lennox and me arguing over the mating and courting again. You think after a whole week of arguing he would be tired of it.” Harry sighed his eyes sliding to look at Charlie, who blushed a little with a frown.

 

“What exactly are you arguing about?” Charlie asked not sure what part of the mating and courting they were arguing about, but it had to do with him and the others right. He didn’t know how he felt about being a mate to his brother’s best friend, that he saw an adopted brother, that he recently saw as a compassionate powerful king, and now he was his mate. It was definitely felt confusing and dizzying, but not exactly wrong. 

 

“The Advisor  Lennox would love nothing more than for me to just take all of you to bed to night be done with the mating as fast as possible.” Charlie frowned at this not sure if he would be ready this soon to just mate. “I standing by that I want the week to court you all before mating with you all officially, even though some of you need to get back sooner than others thanks to the war.” Harry sighed looking away to the distance. 

 

“Well, I am glad your standing by the week. I am not sure I am use to the idea of being your mate yet to go that far so fast.” Charlie admit with a half smile.

 

Harry turned to him slowly with bright green eyes, “I figured as much. I know I still have to talk to Severus, Draco has not stopped crying, and Tom destroying his room already.”

 

Charlie laughed at that last part. “I am sure his furious.” Charlie walked over and sat on the bed. “So this is my room, right?”

 

“Yes.” Harry replied sitting next to Charlie. “Is it to your liking?”

 

“Yes thank you.” Charlie swallowed before continuing, “Did you already know we were your mates?”

 

“Yes, I could sense you all as soon as you stepped into the room with me. So I planned to make rooms for you all to stay in. Your exactly prisoners. You just can’t leave the castle for this week, then you can return to work, I will set up the floo for you to between the borrow and romania. I already owled your work to let them know about absence that they could owl you if they need advise. Your family was informed as well and told they could visit you at anytime during the week. I do have more room if they need them. Ron and Hermione already have rooms here.” Harry explained making Charlie release the tense he was aware he had about his stay and family. He was glad Harry could read him so well. 

 

“Thank you that will be nice. What about the others?” Charlie asked out of curiosity, Harry bit his lip in thought.

 

“No they don’t have as much freedom as you. Severus most likely won’t leave unless the talk doesn’t go well or Hogwarts need him. Draco would probably try to run back to his parents. And we already know Tom will destroy this place to leave then try to kill me along the way.” Harry said sadly. Charlie frowned he always thought mating was perfect that it love at first sight that there no flaws, he was wrong it was like any relationship that needed work, and he wanted it to work not just for him but for Harry as well. He didn’t like seeing Harry so sad and resigned to his fate. This war was so unkind to him already and he wanted to at least bring him some happiness.

“So this mating and courting thing, what do we do?” Charlie said changing the subject to cheer Harry up, who turned to him smirking.

 

“Well I plan to snog the blood hell of you.” Harry purred and laughed at the deep red blush that appeared long Charlie’s freckled cheeks. “Mostly I spend time with all of you as much as possible. At any pace that you need to feel comfortable with me and our relationship. Normal mating starts with kissing and marking that getting your magic core, soul and body ready for the mating with a demon. This will give some of the power of the demon king, which is infinite from all the generations of demon kings, making you half demon in essence. The coupling is the last step of course. But courting is just that dating and getting to know each other.” Harry explained in more detail leaning forward, Charlie unable to look away from the deep pool of harry’s eyes. 

 

“What is marking?” Charlie asked meekly, his eyes flicker down to watch the pink tongue that darted out to lick Harry’s lips. Harry leaned closer to his ear as a arm snaked around his waist, a strong hand gripping his hip. 

 

“Marking is where I bite you piercing you with my fangs leaving a mark that claim you as one of my mates.” harry whispered into charlie’s ear his hot breath sending shivers down his spine, making it hard to breath. Charlie’s eyes were dilated hardly any blue was showing now, he swallowed before turning only inches from Harry now feeling an irresistible pull towards him to kiss him to let him claim him. He sound all right in his mind, he felt Harry’s other hand move along his thigh pulling him almost into Harry’s lap. “Where would you like to start my dragon tamer?”

 

Charlie swallowed trying to clear his throat so he could answer unable to look away from Harry’s smirking face and hypnotizing green eyes. “C-can we kiss?” Charlies word seemed to slip from his lips as he trembled in want. Harry didn’t take another second as he descend upon the pale redhead, his lips meet the soft lips of the other groaning in want, they moved against each other chasing the other lips moving touch more before a pink tongue licked along charlie’s seam ask for entrance to his cavern of his mouth. Charlie open more than willing, moaning as Harry’s tongue caressed every part of his mouth that it could touch before encourage his tongue to chase after his into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s mouth closed around his tongue sucking lightly making the other moan again, devouring every delicious sound charlie made. Charlie’s tongue felt the sharp fangs within caressing them only to cut his tongue recoiling back to his own mouth. Harry’s tongue chase after to lick up the blood moaning into charlie’s mouth making other blush as hands pulled their bodies closer to each other. 

 

They pulled apart panting heavily, Harry rest his forehead on Charlie’s smiling, making his heart beat even faster, and before he could stop himself he spoke the words. “Want you to mark me.” Charlie watched Harry freeze opening his eyes narrowing in on Charlie so hopeful yet fearful. 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry breathed out the words. “We don’t have to move so fast, we have a whole week.” Charlie saw that Harry was not pushing him, he was giving him an out if he didn’t want to, but he could tell that Harry wanted too. He had no hope that his mates would love him back as much as he loved them. Charlie pulled harry into his arms, enjoying the warmth that only Harry’s heart gave to everyone that he claimed as family and friends. He wanted to part of Harry’s world forever, he wasn’t ready to couple, but he would proudly show off a mark from Harry that showed that he loved him

 

Charlie nodded, “Yes, I am sure, I want you to mark me, Harry.” His blues eyes showing all the determination and adoration for Harry, taking Harry’s breath away making a wide smile spread across the face warm his chest. 

 

Harry descend to kiss Charlie again this time moving down leaving a line of kisses searing to his pale skin, until harry came to crock of Charlie’s neck, nuzzling it lovingly before kissing and sucking on the skin making Charlie twitch and groan, before fangs sunk into the skin a burning sensation and warm wetness leaked across his skin only for the tongue to lick it up. The burning continued getting worse before turning to something better heat that made him buck and moan for more, his hands moving into Harry’s hair gripping tightly to him, his arousal so hard that he could hold back as he bucked against Harry’s thigh that seem to grind back understand his need for contact. Harry’s tongue around the skin, sucking lightly as the teeth slowly came out of the skin, blood bedding up from the holes. Harry’s tongue licked it up greedily before sucking a bit more leaving the mark a dark red. 

 

Harry moved back to kissing Charlie who continued to buck against his thigh moaning into the metallic tasting kiss. Strong hand gripped Charlie’s thighs left in him up and bring him closer to Harry meeting another hard arousal making Charlie moan in want his brain completely foggy. Charlie came hard against Harry screaming, before falling to the bed. 

 

When he came to a few moments later, his head was in Harry’s lap with Harry’s fingers moving through his red hair humming and smiling, feeling clean and satisfied. He blinked a few times before turning to look up at him. “That was-” Harry nodded with a kind smile making Charlie’s heart faster again. “Now what?”

 

“I have to go check on the others still, but I would like to spend more time with you doing other things besides kissing.” Harry said Charlie blushing, making him laugh. “Not that, but like talking about your work, maybe you can teach me dragonese that way we can practice together, or something else.” 

 

Charlie stared up in awe at Harry before smiling, “I would love to teach you dragonese, and I am sure I can think of some other things I can share with you.”

 

“I will look forward to it. You should get some rest. Call the house elves if you need anything Minsy will be your personal elf and you have guard outside that will act as your personal guard until you pick one for yourself.” Harry explained with a bright smile, moving Charlie fully onto the bed and getting out of the bed himself. Charlie yawned moving back into the bed letting Harry give him a chaste kiss. “Good night. I will see you later.”

 

Charlie watched Harry leave, before sleep descend upon him with dreams of him and Harry flying on dragons racing towards the rising sun through fluffy white clouds.

 

 


	10. Calming the Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both Severus and Draco's side of things are covered this chapter making double long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.
> 
> Warning 2: From here on out we are entering the explicate rated stuff and more romantic side of things before we get more action and politics.

Chapter 10: Calming the Snakes

 

Severus woke up in a dark room his head hurting, remembering hitting it after being kicked by Victoria into the shadow pit into this room land on his back and head. He cursed promising her pain once he got his hands on her. He looked around let his dark vision adjust to see he was on a bed with dark blue quilted comforter and gray hangs around the bed, the walls were the same dark blue as the bed and the floor had a dark green rug with gray in it. There were bookshelves lining the walls with topics on potions, dark arts, spell craft, etc. One caught his eye a old leather book in a language he didn’t recognize at first until he opened it, parastongue, oh how he wished he could read it, why was it in this room thought if he couldn’t read it. He sighed putting it back. A small dark wooden desk and a cushion black chair. 

 

There was a three doors, he tried each one only one was unlocked, opening to see a small potion lab with two doors in it as well and shelves of tools and caldrons of brass to silver quality. He opened the first door saw it was a ingredient storage with even rare ingredients such as basilisk fangs and scale, and phoenix feathers. He felt like he could drool at the awe of all that he could do with just this. The other door was locked as well. 

 

He sighed turning back go back only to stop as sharp green eyes were watching him from the door with a wide smirk. “Severus, I knew you wouldn’t be able to sit still for long and would find this place. Do you like it?”

 

Severus paused he really wasn’t ready to face Potter, his mind was still reeling from last time, but now he had no choose he was this bra- Potter’s mate. He sighed shaking his head. “It's adequate. But why give us rooms? I would assume you would follow the traditions have all your mates in your bed.”

 

Harry grimace stand up straight putting his hands behind his back, tilting his head. “No, I chose to court you all for a week and feel that some traditions need breaking. I want you all to feel comfortable if this is to become a home to you all.”

 

Severus nodded understanding the logic and gryffindor attitude of breaking rules. He was thankful after hearing all the rumors and past traditions about demons and the kings, he wasn’t too keen the ideas. “But you will be following the traditions?”

 

“Yes I will mate with you all when your ready. Right now none of you are allowed to leave the castle for the week, until I couple with every single one of you. Per orders from my Advisor  Lennox and he isn’t above other means.” Harry answered with a frown and dark look in his eyes. Severus didn’t like the sound of it.

 

“Other means?” Severus pushed, Harry looked up making eye contact. 

 

“The Advisor  Lennox would have preferred if I sticked to the tradition, and wasn’t above drugging me into do it.” Harry stated, anger flash into his eyes at the mention of the drug and Advisor  Lennox. Severus shivered at the intense look in those eyes. “So I got him to agree to giving me a week to court you all properly. On the last day, I am sure he will force my hand and drug me so I can have official be mated to all four of you.” 

 

Severus bit his lip in though turning away, “I see.” There was a long silence making him uncomfortable, he didn’t know what to say or do he had wronged Potter in a lot of ways, and now he was his mate. He never imagined being mated to anyone, he thought it would always be one of the other cousin that bond they were all beautiful and raise and breed for mating, but he wasn’t. He was smart and tried to give to the vampire community in other ways like researching the disease and the dark lord, but that had been a mistake too. He sighed, he was just mess and had nothing but bad luck he looked up to see Harry had crossed the room and stood in front of him, making take a deep breath in surprise.

 

“Stop that I can see the self loathing rolling off you, Severus.” Harry whispered to him. Severus closed his eyes taking another breath before the sharp look returned to his dark eyes.

 

“Why me? An one of the royal family would better than me.” Severus started with a scowl remembering the jealous looks of the two vampires; Jacob and Clint. He never got jealous looks before it burned to have those eyes on him, while except when he had been friends with Lily, but this was different they felt lethal. 

 

“Severus… I knew from the time I saw you in the Hall. I confronted you with thought in mind to help you understand me better, but I may have been a little more rough than I should have been. I let my anger get away with me. I am face a lot of opposition for me being the new king. I am trying to show a strong front. But it hurt to see you hate me so much on false information and that you would not listen to me or believe me. I don’t hate you, Severus.” Harry pause look back into his eyes, his breath catching for a moment at the look he had never seen before directed at him. 

 

“I always respected you for your position, skills, and determination. You are spy for the light even though your as dark as you can come. Your acting skills are great you could make anyone hate you. Your spy skills there is no doubt in, you always were able to catch me out bounds no one else could. You take the students that are most hated by the whole school and protect them due to prejudice, which I will admit I was part of for long time, but I am sure me and Draco’s rivalry didn’t help it.” Harry gave him a small smile. Severus nodded understand, but he had never been complained so much. 

 

“I respect you, admire you, and think would be a great mate to me, better than those other, because you will keep me from getting a big head.” Harry smirked at Severus who snorted in agreement to that. “You make me feel like a real person, just Harry, not Harry Potter, not the boy who lived. That's all I ever wanted in my life growing up and you that now.”

 

Severus nodded, “Yes I do know that now. I am sorry for treating like that without getting to know you for real.”

 

“You know you couldn’t have treated me any different otherwise, Voldemort would have known.” Harry pointed out with a half smile.

 

“But there were times I didn’t need too, and even afterwards I still treat you like that to your face. When I knew that my act was not the same as the truth. I am just so use to it. I snap everyone, if I live through this war. I am sure I will have many people to apologize to.” Severus said with awkward laugh.

 

Harry stared at him, taking his hand to his. “Severus, your not going to die, neither are you going to be alone anymore.”

 

Severus stared back him, unsure what to do, he was so confused on his feeling and what he wanted to do. He had to spy on the dark for the light, cure the vampire disease, protect the students at Hogwarts, and now be a mate to harry potter. “So much to do…”

 

“Severus.” Harry pulled Severus into his embracing making the man blush and try to wiggle out of, only for the Gryffindor to laugh at him. “Stop thinking so much. You don’t have to do this alone. We have time. I will help you end this war, am helping you cure the vampires, and I already have shadow demons protecting the students at Hogwarts. Relax.”

 

The whispered words soothed his tired soul and the warm arms held him as he hung loosely within them. “Come on.” The voice softly commanded they moved back into the bedroom and they both sat on the bed. A strong hand ran it’s finger though his black hair. “So silky. Not dirty at all see.” The voice purred making him safe and wonderful. His heart ached so much. “Sshh… No your not tainted. Your wonderful just being you.” He didn’t know how he knew what he was thinking he was sure his barriers were up, maybe it was mating bond. “Its okay no reason to be afraid. Your safe, no need to hide, no need to be anyone else but yourself here.” 

 

Yes that's what he wanted he wanted to be himself, he wanted to be free not torn between master after master, to be able to anything he wanted. “Soon, I promise, Severus, soon you will have your freedom. You deserve it.” The voice lulled him back to sleep on the comfortable within the warm safe arms and tender soft voice that soothed his soul. 

  
*****

 

Draco awoke in a room of silver and green tilting colors as his eyes filled with tears at being separated from his parents. He had just got his veela inheritance hoping to be a proud Alpha like his father, but he was an omega Veela. He hadn’t been allowed to be alone with anyone always with his father, the only time had been alone was here at the castle when they forced his father into the dungeons, afterwards his father spent 3 hours checking him over for any injuries. Draco was so scared to be alone now, his father had told him terrible stories about alphas taking omega without consent and leaving them bleed dead in the forest or streets. Then there was the death eaters always eyeing his new beautiful aura making them come near him. He cried endless tears so scared and alone unprotected. 

 

In an unknown place with nothing familiar for him to cling to, gripped the green blanket hopelessly feeling his veela despairing and crying out for his father alpha to protect him. He need someone. He thought about his best friend blaise had been protecting him so much lately. He had been glad when his father pulled him out of Hogwarts to finish his schooling at home just to be safe from all the unknown factors that school could hold now, plus his father didn’t trust the carrows at all. 

 

Draco crawled to the end of the bed looking around for anything familiar or an escape. He saw two doors, he got up shakily to try the first door only for it to be locked. He weeped harder. He trembled as he hobbled to the other door to try that one to find it locked to. He almost screamed with frustration as tears streamed down his cheeks. His veela talon extended trying to claw through the door.  

 

The other door opened, Draco whipped his head around to see a figure but couldn’t make it out though all the tears in his dull silver eyes. The figure moved slowly towards him, he caught a whiff of an alpha presence or at least strong like one. He started to back away from the figure fear gripping his heart whimpering for his present or someone to help him. The figure corner him and he turned to face wall shaking wishing for the figure to go away. 

 

“Shhh It's okay.” The figure spoke into his ear making him whimper more, arms wrapped around him making him flinch in fear. He felt himself being picked up making him yelp out , before being settled back on the bed making the fear in his heart beat faster and ache in pain. The circled him again and began to rock him back and forth humming soothing tune. 

 

They sat like for a long time, no pain or attacks came to him from this person making the fear ease a bit, but the tension still there. “There we go. Do you feel better now?” The soothing voice asked one of the arms took a tissue to wipe his face bit. The arms felt so warm and the smell wasn’t that bad, but familiar which made him ease a bit more. A pair strong hands holding him and rubbing circles into his back. 

 

Draco looked up his eyes cleared from his tears and sticky fluids to see pair of green eyes that he knew instantly, Harry Potter, “Potter.” His hoarse throat croaked, but fear struck his chest as he registered what he had said, making him pull away and scramble for safety, “I am sorry, your majesty!” He all but yelled at Harry, who held him stronger not let him escape his arms.

 

“Ssshh it's okay. Relax.” The soothing voice calmed him a little, but he was ready spring at any moment to escape. 

 

“W-where am I?” Draco hoarsely stuttered out at him, fear keeping him from moving to much, but he could feel the strong hands rubbing his back. 

 

“Your still in the castle in a room made just for you.” Harry answered gently. 

 

“W-where are my parents?” Draco asked his voice wobbling remembering his father’s face of fear and anger as he disappeared and his mother’s yell for him. 

 

“They are okay, they aren’t allowed in the castle at this time, your father threw a fit in front of everyone at you being taken as one of my mates.” Harry explained softly stroking Draco long blonde hair that had been gelled back for the evening now frezzy and sticking everywhere. “You only have to stay for the week for the mating and courting then you can see your parents again.”

 

Draco bit his lip looking down, “I am not surprise father spoke out. I-i am o-omega veela and my father is the alpha of the family has been protecting me since my birthday in June and even pulled me at out of school for my safety.” Draco whispered softly scared of other reactions to his inheritance and loath for himself for becoming so weak, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“I see. That explains a lot of your father’s behavior.” Harry began pulling Draco on to his lap fully as he petted his head letting his fingers work through the messy hair. “However, I can’t let your father behavior go unpunished not in front of my people, I can not show weakness. But in private is fine.”

 

“You do know that I am your mate or alpha in your terms, right?” Harry whispered cradling the boy waitting for the answer not wanting to scare him. Draco could feel what he said was true he felt warm and safety if not a little scared because of what happened the last week knowing this person, his alpha was the demon king was wonderful and terrifying to his core.

 

Draco nodded sniffing a few times, Harry spoke lightly, “Do you like the room?”

 

Draco looked up and around taking in the qudditch posters, potion, dark arts, and other interesting books, a desk with a soft looking chair with a firebolt hanging above it. “Its nice.”

 

“Just nice?” Harry raising an eyebrow, pushing the stray hairs out of Draco’s face, who trembled at the touch. 

 

“W-well part of my problem is my veela didn’t recognize anything in this room and sent me into a panic. Expect you seemed familiar so I kind of….” Draco trialed off not knowing what to say. Harry nodded. 

 

“I understand. Weiss your personal house elf can go get anything you need and your more than welcome to owl your parents, but their owls back will be checked before given to you. I also have a personal guard outside to help you if you need it. Also I am sure you didn’t notice at the time, but Severus is one of my mates as well so your more than welcome to go see him if you want too.” Harry smiled at Draco who gave small hopeful smile. 

 

“T-thank you your majes-” Draco began, but Harry cut him off, making him yelp and pull away.

 

“No.” Harry scrambled to keep Draco calm in his arms. “Draco. Ssshhh. Its okay. I just meant you don’t have to call me that you're my mate you have every right to call me Harry now.”

 

Harry nuzzled Draco’s cheek, who calm a bit as the hands rubbed his back again. “O-okay Harry.” Harry smiled brightly, Draco blushed as he enjoyed the brief nuzzling and attention. 

 

“Now you should get some more sleep my dragon.” Harry purred levering Draco back under the cover and sliding off the bed. Harry bent over kissed Draco’s head, the fuzzy warm feeling of sleep took over his brain and a small smile graced his face. 

 

 


	11. Healing a Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.
> 
> Warning 2: From here on out we are entering the explicate rated stuff and more romantic side of things before we get more action and politics.
> 
> A/N: ....And with this chapter that is all I have write so far. I will probably have more done much, much later. I do like to post a ton of chapters at once.

Chapter 11: Healing a Dark Lord

 

Voldemort was more than anger he was piss, seething from every pore with loath for that boy that kept getting in his way. He threw the stupid chair against the wall smashing it to twigs wishing it was the boy’s body he was smashing. There was two doors in his room and both locked and none of his spells worked and neither did blasting it open worked he tried several times the scorch marks all over the floor was the evidence of that. He kick and punch the desk, tearing books apart, he was destroying everything he could get his hands on. He wondered why his death eater weren’t coming to rescue him he tried so many times to summon them even send tons of pain through their marks every minute they wasted. The only thing he couldn’t destroy it seemed was the bed, oh he could tear the hangs and the pillows, but the mattress and blanket stayed unmoving and untouched with everything he tried it was mystery how, infuriating mystery indeed. 

 

The door opened to reveal the green eyed demon himself frowning at Voldemort as he turned to face him. He lunged forward, Harry slammed the door moving to the side as Voldemort stop at the door his palms hitting the wood of the closed locked door growling. His red eyes flashed at Harry, turning to cast a curcio at Harry, who cast a shield that deflected the spell up into the ceiling. Voldemort cast spell after spell roaring in frustration as Harry dodged and shielded every spell in their violent dance around each other until harry got behind Voldemort slamming his exhausted body to the ground. The clawed strong hands pinned Voldemort’s hands behind his back feeling something metal clamp on to his wrists before Harry’s weigh disappeared. 

 

Voldemort sat up seeing the metal circlets around his wrist with runes all over them, not sure what they were for. He stood up to see Harry standing in front of him waiting his green eye sharply watching his every move. “What did you do you filthy half breed demonic trash?!” Voldemort screamed casting a curcio at Harry, only for to spark and die at his fingertips, dumbfounding him. 

 

Harry smirked at him. “Oh I just binded your magic so you can’t hurt anyone or anything anymore.”

 

“You little brat I-”

 

“You won’t be doing anything, Voldemort. Remember I hold your Horcruxes. I have plans for you and them.” Harry whispered in a cold unfeeling tone. 

 

“You bastard.” Voldemort growled clenching his fists angrily. Harry snapped his fingers and a shadowy figure appeared with a small ball handing it to Harry, who pulled out a slick white wand, his wand. “How did you get that?! Give it back.”

 

“No, you won’t be needing it during your stay for the week here.” Harry glared at the dark lord gripping the wand tight as he held up the orb, to see a snake within. “I should tell you that I won’t be cleaning this mess up or anyone else until you apologize and calm down. There is no point if your going to just destroy everything again. Just so you know this room is can not be opened by you and neither will it let you leave by any mean unless I let you out with me. And your death eaters can not get within the castle no matter how much they try.”

 

Voldemort growled but eyed Niagi scared for her in the hands of the enemy. “Give her back please. Don’t hurt her.” Voldemort glared at Harry but Harry could see his hands were trembling. 

 

“Don’t worry I am not going to hurt her.” Harry said waving the wand about in complex pattern. “I am just going to take the Horcrux out of her and put that part of your soul back.”

 

“NO!” Voldemort scream becoming almost beastily as he lunged at Harry only for shadowy hands to resist him back from him. He growled as he watched his wand moved in his enemies hand with ease that he shouldn’t have, hear could barely make out the chant Harry was saying under his breath. The tip of wand stop touch the top of the snake’s head pulled out a bright light almost like a fairy light. Harry moved toward Voldemort, making him struggle to escape the hand, the tip of the wand with the light touched his chest. 

 

Voldemort screamed as it felt like his insides were on fire and struggled against the hand that were holding him. Harry moved forward putting the wand away taking the palm of his hands and cradling Voldemort’s face, “Seven more to go…. Sleep.” The soothing voice commanded he felt his consciousness fall into darkness away from the pain of his body and soul, anger of his emotions, and confusion at the word spoken. 

 

Harry put Voldemort into the bed with a sigh holding the orb to his chest with the snake inside, he turned and walked away from him, exiting the room and resealing it. He nodded to the two guards as he and Dorian headed back to his room to rest now that he had taken care of all four of his mates. He entered his room, dismissing Dorian for the rest of the night. He set the orb down on the bed, pulling out the bed to release the snake, and then placed the wand up on the shelf with sticky charm and illusion so no one would notice it. He changed as the snake started to move and hiss from the bed. 

 

_“What happened? Where am I? Where is my master?”_ Nagini hissed confused slithering around the bed taking in her surroundings. 

 

_“Hello, Naigi. Your master is here in the demon king castle. But you can’t see him yet. He was very anger with me last time I saw him.”_ Harry hissed back sitting at his desk pulling out quill and parchment to write out a few letters to send out the next morning.

 

_“Demons?”_ Nagini tilted her head tasting the air moving towards the end of the bed face Harry. _“You smell like my master.”_

 

_“Probably because I am his mate.”_ Harry said with a half smile, scribbling quickly across the page. _“You see Niagi I need your help.”_ Niagi stilled straightening to watch Harry with intense cooper eyes. “ _Voldemort split his soul into eight pieces, and I want to put them all back where they belong. The soul is so damage he can only feel hate and anger, he is so sick and insane from it. You are the only link that he seems to show any king emotion. I put the horcrux that was in you back already and his rest. I can only do one at a time each day. He will fight me every step of the way.”_

 

_“You should be better too with some rest. If you want you can come with me when I visit him, but I can’t keep you there until his complete again because I am afraid he will use you to escape.”_ Harry explained pausing in writing when he was talking, looked up at the snake seriously. 

 

_“I understand what my master mate is saying he is sick from splitting his soul and you want to fix him and want my help to heal him, yesss?”_ Nagini bobbed her head up and down, watching as Harry sighed putting his letter away and stood up in his sleeping clothes. 

 

_“We both will need rest for tomorrow.”_ Harry hissed climbing into the bed with Nagini, who curled up beside the demon happily. Harry stared at the snake for a while before closing his eyes knowing he wouldn’t get much sleep with the nightmares he knew would be waiting for him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Kudos and comments welcomed, but do not expect a quick reply I work a lot of long hours.


End file.
